New Demigod on the Block
by jvbeall1998
Summary: Melanie is a… mostly normal girl. Or so she thought. Then one day her best friend, Henry completely changes her life by telling her she's a demigod. Whatever that is. Then she's sent on some quest with a weird and strange kid. What the heck happened with her life?
1. So it Begins…

**This is a new story I'm trying out. It's Percy Jackson fanfiction. Should have a bit more action. Hope you like it.**

Melanie Livingston was… different. She was considered pretty by many guys, but she never wanted to flaunt it. She had a guy best friend named Henry, but he was her only friend. She was nerdy, and she never seemed to get along with other girls.

She had dark brown hair that curled elegantly, and bright green eyes that caught the attention of everyone. She was about average height with a thin body frame that looked beautiful. Just about everything in her body was perfectly proportioned, except for her abnormally small feet.

Melanie never got along with her mother, at all. Her mother didn't understand why she preferred guy friends over girlfriends, books over shopping, and shows like "Doctor Who" and "Sherlock" over shows about teen high school life. Her mother was the refined wife of a politician, whereas Melanie was a nerdy daughter who didn't fit in with her family.

Melanie's father seemed to understand Melanie, but not enough. This was one of the drawbacks to being adopted, her family barely understood her. That's why she had Henry though. Henry had curly black hair and brown eyes. He always had a terrible limp that seemed to limit his abilities, well sometimes at least.

As Melanie was walking to school one day with Henry, he pulled her into the bushes a block away from school.

"What the-" she started to say before he put his hand over her mouth. He then he put a finger over his lips as he peeked out of the bushes. Melanie joined him, and as she peeked out she almost screamed. Standing across the street was a creature. It was probably the ugliest thing Melanie had ever seen. It was a nine feet tall creature with large body parts. It wore rags for cloths then it started calling.

"Mmmmmmm. Goat. Come out goaty and bring the little girly with you. I promise I'll eat you both very quickly!" He said menacingly. Henry gulped. Then all of a sudden a white van pulled up and a girl with blonde hair yelled at them to get in. Before Melanie could protest Henry threw her in the vehicle, and the van sped off.

"What the heck Henry? What was that giant talking about!? Goat? In Chicago? And what does he want with some little girl? God! And who the heck is she?" Melanie yelled in frustration.

"Well..." Henry hesitated, "I'd like you to meet my friend Annabeth."

The girl, Annabeth looked back in the rearview mirror to get a look at Melanie and smiled. Melanie got a look at her face. She was pretty, in a way of a girl who doesn't really care for her appearance. She had gray eyes, and they seemed to be one of her most prominent features. Her blonde hair was thrown into a sloppy ponytail that seemed like she had barely had time to put her hair up. Melanie couldn't see to many other things about her, except for a orange T-shirt she wore with a logo on it that Melanie couldn't make out in the mirror.

"You didn't answer my other question," Melanie reminded them, "I asked what that thing was and what exactly it wanted."

Henry hesitated, but it was a little late for explanations. Out of nowhere, there was a loud thud and the van was thrown off the road onto its side. Then there was something at the side of the van, which was now the top, and it was pulling the door off like it was the lid to a sardine can. Then Annabeth was pulling Melanie and a dazed Henry from the van. Annabeth slapped Henry across the face and told him to get ready to do his job. That really confused Melanie. Henry was not quite even fifteen yet, and he didn't have a job, that she knew. She was about to ask him about it when she notices his usual black cap was gone, and he had horns! She was about to ask him about to ask him about it when he just started running, pulling Melanie after him. And for once she shut up and ran.


	2. Aphrodite's Daughter

Melanie limped through the woods with Henry's help. She was glad they had gotten far enough out of the city to be concealed by the woods. She was worried about the girl though, Annabeth. They had left her defenseless at the van and she wasn't following. Melanie pushed the thought from her mind and continued through the woods.

Soon enough, Henry stopped and pulled her into a hollowed out tree. He rested and helped her prop her leg up. Then she looked around. The inside of the tree was about as big as the bed of a pick up truck. She found it odd that I seemed to have little seats and Henry had known where it was. She was about to ask him about it when Annabeth tumbled in through the hole/entrance, and put her finger to her lips. They heard large footsteps pass they all held their breath as it passed. Then Annabeth held up a ten with her fingers signaling they would wait ten minutes.

After ten long minutes of silence with only the sounds of their breathing, they climbed out of the tree. Annabeth first, then she pulled Henry out who complained about his legs. Then they both helped Melanie out who yelped in pain because of her ankle. She quickly shut up though remembering the 'cyclopes'. When she was out of the hole though, she almost screamed, but managed a gasp. There were pegasus. And a black one that was completely beautiful. She looked at Henry, who motioned forward like she should pet one. She almost yelped with joy. As she gingerly took a step forward, the horse took a step back.

"Shhh..." Melanie told it and reached again for it. It sniffed her hand, then nudged it softly. She swiftly picked up a handful of weeds and fed it to him.

"Hurry up and get on! We probably don't have long before the cyclopes is back," Annabeth said as she leaped onto a brown one while Henry walked towards a white one with black spotting. The pegasus turned her head and took a step back. "The goat boy won't hurt you, Brandie. Let him on." The horse slowly relaxed and let Henry on.

"Whoa! Hold up! Goat boy? And there's pegasus? What in the world is going on?" Melanie asked.

Henry kicked his shoes off, revealing goat hooves, and just said, "We'll explain on the way to camp. Get on Blackjack, and let's go!"

Without asking anymore questions, Melanie hopped on the pegasus' back and flew away.

About thirty minutes into the ride with Melanie's braid slapping her face(which she was glad she wore today) and only the sound of Blackjack's wings in her ears, Melanie began asking questions.

"So what's with goat boy?"

"I'm a satyr," Henry said.

"A satyr?" Melanie asked.

"Half man, half goat," Annabeth interjected.

"Oh yeah! I remember those from the mythology unit in English. Okay, I know what a cyclopes is, but what did it want with me?"

"You are a demigod. And cyclopes tend to find demigods yummy. And the Henry here was sent to protect you from things like that," Annabeth said.

"Okay. So demigods are the children of gods right?" Melanie asked, waiting for a nod of confirmation, "Annabeth, are you a demigod?"

"Yes, I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom,but we aren't sure about your godly parent yet. I think Hermes," Annabeth said.

"Well I think Demeter," Henry said.

"Oh course you do."

"Explain please," Melanie said, obviously lost.

"Well, all satyrs have hopes for more children of Demeter because they both are associated with nature. I think Hermes because... he just seems to make the most sense," Annabeth explained.

Just then they flew over some wheat fields. "I love the look oh wheat fields!" Melanie said, "I think they look a lot like a vast golden sea."

"SEE!" Henry exclaimed.

"Whatever. Let's stop for lunch," Annabeth said as she swooped down towards a small town.

They had eaten their lunch at a small local diner where all the people weren't exactly people, and now they were extremely tired.

"I'm gonna take a nap. You can if you want to. Blackjack won't let you fall," Annabeth told Melanie. Melanie did as suggested, and just like that, she was asleep.

When she was woken up, they were landing. Annabeth soon left when the horses arrived, and not to much later, a boy who had introduced himself as Percy, son of the sea god Poseidon, was leading her to dinner. He told her to sit with the Hermes where a boy named Travis was supposed to help her. Travis helped her get food, and told her how to sacrifice some food.

On her way to the sacrificing area, she tripped with her hurt ankle over a large crack stretching across the pavilion, and accidentally dumped some her food onto a dark looking boy. Her food went all over the back of his shirt, while his food went over the front his shirt.

"Oh. My. God. I'm sooo sorry. Its just this crack, and I twisted my ankle. How did a crack so large even get here?" Melanie wondered aloud as she tried to get some of the food of his shirt.

"That's what happens when I get angry," the boy said in a tight voice.

"Oh gods, Nico she didn't mean to. She twisted her ankle today, escaping a cyclopes," Henry said coming to help.

"I'm fine, but you might wanna be more careful," he said as he briskly walked away.

"What did he mean things like this crack happen when he gets angry?" Melanie asked Henry.

"Son of Hades. A few years ago he got a bit angry about his sisters death, and this crack happened," Henry replied.

Then Henry told her not to worry about it, and ran off to get her more food her. When he returned he sacrificed some of his food and encouraged her to do the same. As she was sacrificing some of her food, she hoped she would learn who her godly parent was.

Just then, she felt a glow, and was transformed into what looked like a goddess.

"Well," Nico said, sneaking up on her, "I think next time you should watch where you are going, daughter of Aphrodite."


	3. Camp Initiation

**In this chapter you might notice that Percabeth is no longer an item. This is all part of a reference to another story by Deepfriedtwinkies which I suggest you check out! **

Everybody in the pavilion stopped what they were doing and stared at Melanie, but Nico just stalked off.

"What happened?" Melanie asked, staring at her dress that had magically appeared.

"Well, it seems seems you are a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and my sister," said a girl. "I'm Drew," said the girl. She seemed to have a certain quality to her that just screamed that she was better than everyone around her.

"Well I'm Melanie," Melanie replied.

"Nice to meet you," said another girl who appeared, she had dark brown braids, and was wearing a 'Hello Kitty' shirt paired with old jeans, "I'm Piper, another one of your sisters."

"We are still trying to decide how she could possibly be related to us," Drew said, "I mean, she doesn't even like make up or try to dress nice,"

"I don't either," Melanie said, "I think that you should just be how you are, and you shouldn't have to worry about looking like a fake Barbie doll."

Drew turned and walked away. "I think I'm going to like you!" Piper said, "All of our other sisters are to obsessed with make up, clothes, and showing off their bodies."

"That doesn't sound to fun," Melanie said, "I believe in natural beauty, not fake beauty,"

Piper just smiled and helped her to the Aphrodite table. Once they sat down, Melanie noticed that everyone at the table, except for her and Piper, were eating salads. Piper was busy eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Cheetos, while Melanie stared at her plate of a cheeseburger and fries.

After a moment, Piper leaned over and whispered in Melanie's ear, "Don't worry about them, they are just worried about their figures, bit we burn all these calories off during training."

Melanie didn't feel all that much more reassured, but started eating anyways. Just then Henry and Annabeth appeared at her side.

"Congrats Mel! Looks we were both wrong after all," Henry said, nudging Annabeth.

"I see you've met Piper. Share seems to be the only Aphrodite daughter I like, other than you of course," Annabeth said.

"Thanks," Melanie said, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"Well we better go finish our dinner, see you later," Henry said.  
***

Once they left and they finished their dinner quickly, Melanie followed Piper to the cabins.

"I'll try to give you a tour of the camp tomorrow, but for now I bet you're really tired," Piper said as she led Melanie into the cabin.

"Thanks, I am about to pass out, but first can you explain to me why I'm dressed like some goddess?" Melanie asked.

"That's what happens when Aphrodite claims you, she makes you look like a goddess. It normally takes a while to go away. No matter what you do, it will just go back to looking like that," Piper explained.

Melanie groaned in frustration. Then she got ready for bed. Once she was assigned a bunk, she lay awake thinking. What are her parents thinking? What about school? Why did that monster need her? What about her real father? Who was he? Eventually, she just fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to Piper shaking her awake.

"Hey come on! We have to get breakfast, take a tour, and then Chiron wants to talk to you!" Piper said with a bit of enthusiasm.

Melanie moaned, and then slowly got out of bed.

Melanie and Piper ate breakfast quickly, and started their tour.  
Once Piper had shown Melanie the other cabins, lake, stables, forest, and strawberry fields, she led her into the arena. There, in the center was a large dog and the boy who had introduced himself as Percy. He and a girl with dark hair and pale skin were playing with the dog, and in the corner stood Nico.

Percy stopped what he was doing and told the dog he called Mrs. O'Leary to calm down. The dark-haired girl came to Percy's side and held his hand. Nico just continued to stand in the corner quietly.

Percy spoke up, "Hi Melanie, this is Emmy, my uh, girlfriend. And that's-"

"Nico, I met him last night," Melanie interjected giving him a faux-friendly wave.

"Ah, sounds like you were that girl that bumped into him. He told me about that. Now I wonder where-" was all Percy managed before a tall figure came bounding into the arena.

"Percy!" He said as Melanie got a look at his face. She screamed.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"It's a-a-a cy-cyclopes!" She stuttered.

"Oh that's right! I'm sorry Tyson," Percy said to the cyclopes, "I just remembered! Henry said they were attacked by a cyclopes on their way here! I'm sorry Melanie, I forgot to tell you. This is my brother, Tyson,"

"Your brother is a cyclopes? How is that possible?"

"Did they tell you anything?" Nico asked as he joined the conversation, "Sometimes a nature spirit and a god will produce a child, or more accurately, a cyclopes."

"Oh," Melanie responded, feeling stupid.

"Don't feel stupid, Melanie," Piper said, "Not many people know things like that."

Nico smirked, "Just half-bloods,"

"Hey!" Emmy said, "I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, but you're more of a three-quarter-blood," Nico replied.

Confused and feeling stupid, Melanie turned to Piper and asked to leave, and they left.


	4. Fried Chicken and Mold

Piper had led Melanie to the Big House and had run off saying Chiron would help her to the cabin if she had forgotten how to get there. Soon enough, a man in a wheelchair came into the room.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Chiron, and this is..." He trailed off when he realized nobody was behind him, "Dionysius!" Chiron yelled.

In walked a man with a terrible looking Hawaiian shirt, shorts, socks, sandals, and a Diet Coke in hand. "What in Hades name do you want Chiron? Oh another daughter of Aphrodite," Dionysius said noting Melanie in her outfit. Then he added,"I think you brats are probably the worst of them all."

"Don't listen to him," Chiron said, "he says that about all the campers. Except his kids."

"But I really mean it about Aphrodite girls! So snobby and vain. Except for that Viper McClean girl, but she's still obnoxious."

Melanie took a moment to cool down, then she said, "I'm Melanie Livingston, pleased to meet you," when she noticed she hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh, Piper told us about you," Chiron said.

"And if your Dionysius," Melanie said turning to him, "god of wine, then why are you drinking Diet Coke? And why are you down here and not on Mount Olympus in Greece?"

"Well Melody, I want you to call me Mr. D first of all, second of all I was forbidden to drink wine when I was banished down here from Mount Olympus on the Empire State building," he said.

"The Empire State Building?" Melanie asked.

"Civilization tends to be where places like Mount Olympus stay," Chiron explained.

Melanie nodded like she understood, although she couldn't be more confused.

"So Melanie tell us a little about yourself," Chiron asked.

"Well I'm 15, my birthday is next week on October the second. I live, or lived, in Chicago. I was adopted, and my dad was running for governor. What do they think happened to me?" Melanie asked.

"Henry said he wrote a note saying you ran away, and he put it in their mail box. He figured we could write a note with more details later," Chiron explained.

Melanie nodded and then asked, "Is that all?"

"One more thing," Chiron said, "We might have a quest for you. First though, we need to take you to see the oracle, Rachel. I'll show you."

"But..." Melanie asked, motioning to the chair. Chiron just smiled, wheeled to the front porch, and got out of the chair. Chiron was a centaur! Melanie couldn't believe it! She just said, "So... Rachel?"

Chiron led her to a cave a little ways away where she met a girl with big red curly hair and paint splattered clothes.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," the girl said.

"Melanie"

"What was that prophecy you had last night?" Chiron asked Rachel.

All of a sudden, Rachel seemed to change then she spoke a voice that wasn't hers, "The newest daughter of beauty and the newest son of death, will travel to a place with hot breath. Along with the company of the son of Pan, they shall soon discover a child of many plans."

"This is probably the easiest prophecy we've had in years," Chiron said,"I also believe it the cheesiest. You are the newest child to the Aphrodite cabin, while Nico is the only son of Hades. A place with hot breath seems to be Arizonia, Texas, or New Mexico, but we've determined that its Texas because we have noticed a child with a very intelligent past in a school in Texas. The fact that he has a intelligent past most likely makes him son of Athena. And it will most likely be Henry who accompanies you." Chiron finished speaking and seemed almost out of breath.

Melanie took a moment to digest all of that, then she just said, "Okay, so I have to go on a quest with Nico? But he seems to hate me!"

"Well he'll have to learn to get along with you. You leave with him on your quest tonight," Chiron said.

Melanie had received new clothes and supplies for her quest, how she wasn't sure, but she gladly accepted.

"Knock, knock," Nico said as he entered the open cabin door.

"Oh, hello," Melanie said.

Nico glared at her. "Look I'm not too happy about this new quest either, so just do me a favor and just stay away from me on the way there."

She silently nodded her head and let him leave before she sighed in frustration, keeping herself from screaming.

Melanie met Henry and Nico by the camp borders with some man with a ton of eyes covering his body. He silently motioned to the van and they all climbed in. Melanie pulled out her book, Clockwork Princess. Nico looked at the cover and scoffed. He simply pulled out his iPod and listened to some very loud heavy metal. Melanie looked at him and waved her hands to get his attention. When he finally looked up she motioned her hands in a way to tell him to turn it down, but he just smirked and did the opposite.

Henry glared at him, and pulled out the headphones, bffs he said, "Okay, we need to discuss plans. You two will pose as brother and sister. I'm your cousin. You will be Allison, and you will be Jeffrey."

Nico said,"Or not."

"Fine," Henry said, "Logan"

"I once knew an annoying little boy named Logan," Melanie said, "How about Oliver?"

"Fine," Nico said, "and you Henry?"

"I'm just going to go with Henry," after receiving some strange looks he said,"Nobody is looking for a satyr."

Melanie just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to move to the back seat to take a nap, wake me up when we get to the bus station."

Nico was soon shaking Melanie awake, "Come on Melanie, Henry had to go to the restroom. We're here."

Melanie groggily sat up, then she followed Nico to the back of the van where they grabbed their bags. Nico took Henry's, and they walked towards the bus stop. On they way there, Melanie accidentally dropped her bag, and it spilled. Her underwear was everywhere. She scrambled to pick it all up, while Nico just took her larger bag and waited. Once she stood up, she tried to take back her bag.

"I got it," Nico said,"We don't want your Hane's briefs everywhere."  
She stopped walking and just looked at him, when he turned around, she exploded, "Nico, what the hell did I do to you? I know I accidentally dumped my food on you, but could you at least cut me some slack? My ankle was practically broken!"

"Okay," was all he said before he continued walking.

"Wait, okay? Just like that?"

"Now you don't remind me too much of her, she never would have yelled at me like that."

"Wait, who's she?"

"Jealous much?" He said jokingly,"Well you shouldn't be, she's dead,"

Confused, Melanie just followed sensing that it was a sore subject.

Once on the bus, she was stuck next to Nico. Henry was stuck between the window and an obese woman who smelled strongly of fried chicken and mold. Melanie felt extremely sorry for her friend.

"So," Melanie began after fifteen minutes or so of silence,"Who died a few years ago that I reminded you of?"

"Nobody," Nico replied.

"Okay,"Melanie said with faux-disappointment, hoping that Nico would tell her. It worked.

"Just my sister, Bianca. She died five years ago on her first quest."

"Oh," Melanie said, starting to wish she hadn't asked.

"Sorry to bring the subject on you, but you asked."

"I did, sorry."

"Its okay," he said, "You should probably go back to sleep."

She pretended to sleep, as she listened to him quietly cry.


	5. Road Trip

At some point in the night, Melanie had drifted off to sleep. She was woken by a slight change in the smell of the air. It no longer smelt like fried chicken and mold. She looked up to see Henry take a deep breath. Henry looked at her and waved the air around himself. Before Melanie could move to sit next to him, an elderly man took the seat.

Melanie looked over towards Nico to see him solemnly staring out the window. "So, what town are we in?" Melanie asked not mentioning what happened last night.

"I think somewhere around Memphis, obviously," he said gesturing towards the radio where the driver was playing country music.

"Ugh! I hate country music, its like the only music I can't stand!"

"That's cool," Nico said as he put his ear buds into his ears and blasted heavy metal.

"Nice to see the old Nico's back," she mumbled before she put on her own music, ignoring everything else and playing a game on her iPod.

About forty-five minutes later, she looked up to see Henry motioning for her to come over to him. She tried to lean over the elderly sleeping man, and barely succeeded.

"What?" Melanie whispered.

"Tell Nico to go get snacks on the next stop, lots of soda cans!"

"Okay." She turned back to Nico, "Hey," she shook his shoulder.

"What?" He growled.

"Sorry, but can you grab snacks at the next stop? Henry wants soda. And I want-"

"CANS! SODA CANS!" Henry whisper shouted.

"Anyways, and I want M&M's with a purple Monster."

"Those things are terrible for you," Nico offered.

"Well you know, YOLO!"

"Really?"

"No, I just wanted to say that to see your reaction. But I'm really tired and I'm still catching up on this season of Doctor Who!"

"Sounds retarded," Nico said bluntly.

"You might want to take that back!" Henry said.

"Don't you dare say that! Its the longest running show ever and its about to celebrate its 50th anniversary in 61 days."

"Wow, are you that obsessed?"

"YES!" Melanie and Henry said at the same time.

Nico chuckled softly and said, "How can a show that sounds so stupid, be interesting?"

"Oh don't get her started," Henry said,"Last month she spent two hours lecturing me about it,"

"No, tell me," Nico said.

"Well..." Melanie began, forcing Henry to get the snacks when the bus stopped.

About two hours later, Melanie turned to see Henry silently chewing a Sprite soda can, or at least as silently as he could. Nico had just finished his Doctor Who lecture, and said it sounded too nerdy and stupid.

Henry turned to look at him. "I remember Grover telling me a story of a little boy who used to play a game about magical cards a few years back."

"Yeah, well your cousin tells you way too much. Besides, I was ten not a few months past sixteen!" Nico said.

"For your information, Doctor Who is a show enjoyed by all ages!" Melanie said defensively.

Nico held his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, whatever."

Melanie glared at him then looked to see where they were. "It seems that we are about to have to get off and switch buses."

"Joy! Maybe I won't be stuck next to you," Nico said.

"Harsh!"

"I speak the truth."

When the bus came to a stop, Melanie was the first one off, and she was headed straight to the restroom.

She emerged from the restroom, but she had one tear on her cheek that she quickly wiped away.

"Look, Melanie, I'm sorry,"

She stormed away. With her bags threatening to spill over again. She stopped to straighten her bags, then walked faster. She stopped to ask an employee where the stop was and he pointed her in the direction, but not before Nico caught up to her and turned her around.

"Melanie! Stop and listen. I was joking. I meant none of that. In fact, I might want to watch some of that show if you don't mind. I'll even buy us some snacks along the way. What do you want?"

Melanie gave him a skeptical look, but then she just said, "One large package of beef jerky, a bag of cheese puffs, and a large bottle of Dr. Pepper,"

"OK." Nico said a little cautiously. Then he was off to fulfill her wishes.

When Nico returned to the bus five minutes later, he had all of Melanie's orders, and then some.

"How much did you buy?" Henry asked seeing the two 24 packs of Big Red and Pepsi.

"Enough to last us the rest of the trip," Nico said.

"That's to much junk food!" Melanie exclaimed.

"No it's not, Aphrodite Jr. You'll survive one day I promise!" Nico said, then noticing Melanie's glare he nudged her and said, "I'm kidding,"

"So you ready to watch Doctor Who with me?" Melanie said lightening up a little.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nico joked, and with that they relaxed in their seats and enjoyed the show.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Nico joked. Melanie punched him in the arm, playfully. "I kid!" He said.

"Well I'm tired," Melanie said with an exaggerated yawn.

"Here use my jacket as a pillow," Nico said handing her his leather bomber jacket.

Melanie shook her head. "I came prepared!" She said as she pulled a pillow and a light blanket from her duffel.

"So it seems," he said.

"Well, good night!" Melanie said as she drifted off to sleep with Imagine Dragons playing in her ear buds.

When she woke up, Nico was shaking her shoulder. "Why is it you are the only one who ever wakes me up?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, well we can talk about that later. For now, grab your stuff and meet me in the bathroom." Nico said.

Melanie did what she was told and waited in line. Soon enough, Nico came up behind her and whispered, "Daughters of Aphrodite have a power of persuasion, use it on these people to tell them they don't need to use the restroom."

"But-" Melanie started.

"Just. Do. It." Nico grimaced through clenched teeth.

"Hello," Melanie said sweetly, "Don't you think you could put off going to the restroom a tiny bit longer? My friends and I really need to use it."

The people left without hesitation. Once inside the tiny bathroom with Nico and Henry, she finally asked, "What was that? Why are we in the bathroom?"

Nico looked both ways before saying, "That was charm speak, and there's a monster on the bus. I didn't notice him before, but Henry smell him. It looks like it's a Harpie. We hide in here until we reach Dallas in about ten minutes."

Once they had reached the bus station in Dallas, they crawled out of the bathroom window, and hailed a taxi. From there's they traveled towards their new school.

"Get ready Oliver and Allison," Henry said as they entered the gates of their new school.


	6. New Girl… Again

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I was kinda grounded. And now I'm leaving for camp today. So I will write a new chapter soon after my return. Here is a new chapter for now though. **

They walked into the school and the first thing Melanie thought was, "Wow!" Her jaw dropped. The place was fancy. Large crystal chandeliers. Velvet carpeting. It could be a castle. It probably had been at some point.

"I think I see some drool spilling," Nico said, nodding at her partly open mouth.

Melanie quickly wiped her mouth, and followed Henry down the hall.

"Hello, we're here to register. Allison and Oliver Newman. And this is our cousin Henry Underwood," Nico said.

"I'll need to see your papers, your parents were supposed to have filled out some,"

Nico snapped his fingers and said, "We already did," Although Melanie knew they hadn't.

"Yes, let me print your schedules," the lady said. Melanie glanced suspiciously at Nico, but she decided to keep silent.

Nico grabbed their schedules, then led them away.

"What was that?" Melanie whispered as they walked towards their dorms.

"Mist trick," Nico said then stopped, "This would be Henry's room. Have fun."

Henry gulped then stepped into his room to be met by the loud snoring of his overweight room mate. Nico and Melanie walked away.

"Apparently, since we are 'siblings', we have to share a room, that is really weird. Not many schools do that," Nico said regretfully.

"Oh," Melanie said. She looked at him then asked, "Couldn't you have done that mist trick on them?" Nico just shook his head then stopped in front of a door. He unlocked it then let Melanie in first.

"Oh look its actually two little room. We share a bathroom though, how convenient!" Melanie said noting the two little doors. "Coincidental to it seems, who would think a school would have something like that?" Then she said "Well, which one do you want?"

"Oh, you choose,"

"Um, okay," Melanie looked into both and decided on the smaller one.

When she told Nico of her decision he said, "Okay, you sure you don't want the bigger one?"

"Oh that one was bigger? I hardly even noticed. Well you can still have it,"

"You are a terrible liar," Nico said as he pulled his belongings into his room.

Melanie glared at him, then hurriedly entered her own room. She set her things down then began unpacking. Halfway through her last bag, Nico knocked on her door and let himself in.

"I could have been changing you know," Melanie said.

"Yeah, but you weren't," He replied.

Melanie glared at him then said, "Well what do you want? Or did you just want to be Mr. Creeper?"

"Dinner time."

"Okay I'm on my way."

Melanie quickly finished unpacking then turned around to see Nico still there. "You could have left," Melanie informed him.

"Nah. I'm good. Let's go,"

Melanie rolled her eyes and followed him to the dining hall.

In the dining hall Melanie was immediately greeted by some nerd with glasses with a mouth full of metal. He had blonde hair and startling gray eyes. Athena kid. Melanie could tell easily. "Hey, I'm Evan," he said.

"Um, hi I'm Mel-Allison. Just Allison,"

"And I'm her brother, Oliver," Nico butted in.

"Hi Allison, and um Oliver. Do you want to sit with me Allison, and there's a table for the dark and mysterious guys Oliver,"

"I think I'm going to stick with my sister, thanks though. You are welcome to join us, Ethan was it?" Nico said.

"Evan, and funny you guys don't even look like siblings,"

"I take after my mom," Nico and Melanie said simultaneously, "I mean dad," they said again.

"Its kinda half and half," Melanie said, "I have my mom's eyes and mouth, while he has dad's,"

"Well okay then,"

"I think I'll join you Evan, just let me talk to Oliver," Melanie pulled Nico aside, "Dude, this is the Athena kid!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I just don't trust him!"

"Why not Sergeant Sarcasm?"

"Because he doesn't seem trustworthy, Comrade Comeback,"

"Well you know what General Jack A-" Melanie stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Henry. He was pointing at Evan, "We know, his name's Evan, he wants ME to sit with him, Nico disagrees,"

"Go, you need to protect him," Henry said.

"Thanks Henry," she gave him a quick hug then ran off with Evan.

"So who was that, your boyfriend?"

"Hardly, more like best friend and cousin."

"Cool, so this way," Evan lead her away

As soon as Melanie sat down at Evan's table with his friends their first words were ,"Wow!" "She's hot!" And, "How did you pick her up?"

Melanie began to laugh nervously, and Evan told his friends, "Guys, calm. Besides, who could resist this?" He said.

"Just about every other girl at this school," Evan's friend beside Melanie said, "So baby, what's your number?"

"Um, I don't have a cell,"

"Sure you do, you just think I'm too good for you, but I can make an exception for you," he winked at her.

"Dude, Garrett, you're creeping her out. Besides, she'd rather have me," Another guy with shaggy red hair said.

"Dean, it would totally be me! Besides I got all the looks," said a tall guy.

"Um," Melanie said nervously.

"Cameron, Dean, Garrett, stop, you're scaring her!" Evan said, "Sorry, the guys rarely get to speak to girls."

"You don't either," said the guy who was apparently Cameron.

Before Evan could say much else, a short guy with big ears and a tray loaded with pudding cups, cookies, hot pockets, and pizza rolls sat down.

"Dude what's with the girl?" He said.

"She's my friend, Legolas. Why? You got a problem with that?" Evan said.

Before 'Legolas' could say anything, Melanie interjected, "Wait! Legolas as in, Legolas from Lord of the Rings?"

All the guys at the table turned to look at Melanie. A little bit of drool escaped from Dean's mouth. "A nerd girl," Evan whispered

"Um, okay."

"Your kind is rare!" Brice told her.

"What?" Melanie said.

"Just a girl that's nerdy is rare!" Dean said.

"Well I think I should go," Melanie said.

"Wait! Come to Brice and I's room tomorrow for free period! We'll all be there. It's room 307,"

"Is it okay if I bring Henry?"

"Your cousin-friend? Sure!"

Melanie thanked them, then went to her room. Once she got there Nico lay on her bed. "So, how was it?" He asked.

"Okay I guess,"

"Well just making sure you came back all right. Good night."

"Night," Melanie said then got ready for bed.


	7. No More Nature Hikes

The next morning Melanie went to breakfast early, but she was one of the first to arrive. She grabbed a plate, and took a seat in the back of the dining hall. She finished her breakfast, but by then only a few more people arrived, so she went to her room to see what was taking Nico so long.

"Hello?" Melanie said as she knocked on Nico's bedroom door. "Nico? You up yet?"

"I've been up for over an hour," Nico said appearing behind her.

"WHAT THE FU-" Melanie screamed.

"Were you about to say what I think you were?"

"No, I was saying fudge. Yup fudge."

"Sure you were," Nico said skeptically.

"I was!" Melanie protested!

"Okay then..."

"How did you sneak up behind me anyways?"

"Shadow travel," Nico stated simply, "It means-"

"I know what it is, or at least I think I do..."

"Okay then, let's get to breakfast."

"I already ate."

"Without me? I'm shocked!"

"Suck it up, and go. Meet Henry on your way to the dining hall," Melanie demanded.

Just then there was a soft knock. Melanie glanced at Nico, then quickly walked to answer the door. She opened the door to see Henry standing there sleepy-eyed. "You know how my roommate was sleeping when we arrived? Well he stays up all night yelling at his computer monitor. Oh and I found this shoved under my door addressed to Allison. I'm assuming it's for you Melanie," Henry said as he handed her a note.

"So it turns out boys and girls can't hang out together in dorm rooms during free period. So bring your laptop, if you have one that is, if not you can use the school's crappy computer. We will be in the lounge. Sorry we missed you at breakfast (someone said they saw you). Hope to see you then.

-Evan and Brice"

"Don't forget we are supposed to hang out with Evan and his friends," Melanie reminded Henry.

"Uhh.. okay."

"Oh. So you guys aren't hanging around, 'cause I thought we could just hang out for a while. You know if you want to, that is." Nico told them.

"Well I'm going to go to the lounge, I... suppose you could come," Melanie said reluctantly.

"I'm in."

Melanie went through the classes for the day, which she mostly had with Evan. Although when she asked Henry about it in the one class they had together, he said he thought maybe Melanie could try to keep him close easier than Nico or Henry himself could, meaning she should lead him on. She was skeptical and decided to just be his friend. She didn't want to be a jerk.

As she walked into the lounge she saw Evan, Brice, Cameron, Dean, and Garrett sprawled across the room.

"Hey!" Melanie said, walking behind Evan. She nudged him in the back with her foot as if he were some dead animal.

"You ready to play some minecraft?"

"Oh yeah!" Melanie said as she set up her laptop. She turned around to ask Evan, "Survival or Creative?" but the words never left her mouth. Instead Evan pressed his own to hers. Was he kissing her? Yep, that was definitely what was going on. When did he get so close to her? Had Melanie really not noticed? She had no idea what to do.

"NO KISSING!" A teacher who had a face that with an elongated nose that resembled a beak.

"Mel- I mean Allison. Uh we need to go. Like now." Nico grabbed Melanie's belongings not even bothering to put her things in their case and pulled her out of the room as she pulled Henry from Dean's attention.

"What the heck was that? You're only my pretend brother. You do know that right?"

"I just saw the Harpie from the bus I think it's following us."

"Oh, Mrs. Dactyl. She teaches nature studies."

"Just promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Just stay safe, and don't go on any nature hikes with the lady."

That night Melanie decided she wanted a midnight snack, okay so it was more like a two-thirty-in-the-morning kinda snack but same thing. She got out of her bed, and walked to the mini fridge Nico had brought in. As she opened it and bent down to see what was inside of it, she felt breathing on the back of her neck.

"Is that you Nico?" Melanie asked without turning around.

"No, it's the boogie-man." Nico said sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Boogie-Man, can you tell me where my pudding cups went?"

Just then there was an almost silent crunch of plastic. Melanie turned around to find Henry sitting in the corner with her six pack of pudding cups empty with the trash scattered everywhere around him with bite marks.

"HENRY!" Melanie yelled as she rushed to the corner to see if there were any remaining pudding cups.

"Sorry," he said, his voice muffled, his mouth full of plastic.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Nico asked.

"Craig, my roommate is a pain in the you know what."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean you have to eat my pudding cups!"

"Hey! Calm your ti-toes,"

"Were you about to tell me what I think you were about to tell me?" Melanie demanded.

"Not at all," Henry said, only managing to make Melanie more angry.

"Well you can buy me more in the campus store tomorrow."

"But can I sleep here tonight?"

"I'll set up a place in my room," Nico said.  
"Thanks," Henry said as he grabbed his bag and followed Nico into the darkness of his room.


	8. Well, That Was Awkward

Melanie woke up the next morning to Nico standing above her shaking her shoulders awake. "Hey I think you over slept a little bit, you got 15 minutes of breakfast left."

"Crap!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Hurry up! Henry and I actually went and grabbed you a few muffins and some coffee."

"Thanks," Melanie said getting up. She then pointed him towards the door, closed the door, grabbed a muffin, and started to get dressed. She finished eating her breakfast, then walked outside. "Hey," she said to Henry.

"Hey," Henry said, "You ready for breakfast?"

"What? I thought Nico said that breakfast was over?"

"Um, no. We still have an hour and a half. "

"No wonder I didn't wake up to my alarm! He must have turned it would he do that though?"

"I was hoping we could get started on our plan to get closer to Evan, and talk about what happens yesterday… if you don't mind." Nico said.

"Well I'm sure that we will be fine, and Evan will confront me during class at some time today." Melanie informed Nico

"Well I just wanted to check with you."

"Okay then," Melanie said.

"Well I'm headed to class," Nico said.

"See you at lunch."

Melanie was dressed and waiting for her least favorite class of the day to start. Physical Education otherwise known as PE. She had already dressed in the old shorts and worn out t-shirt, and was waiting in the gym.

"Hey!" Melanie said as she saw Evan approaching with Brice at his side.

"Hey! I need to talk to you... about yesterday..." Evan said.

"Well I'm going to leave you two," Brice said, "Oh, look! A volleyball!" Brice said as he scampered off towards the guys attempting to peg each other with a volleyballs.

"Alright kids! It is time to walk the track! I want at least four laps! GO!" said the coach as she exited her office.

"Walk with me? I need to talk to you about yesterday," Evan said.

"Um, okay."

"I'm sorry about it it's just..." He stopped and looked to both sides, "Okay, so who are you and your brother and cousin really? I understand that you are demigods. Except maybe not your cousin though... Oliver and you aren't siblings."

Melanie didn't know how to respond to this. "Um, well I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Allison? Or is that even your real name?"

"Of course it is! Allison Marie Newman. What do you think my name is?"

"Oh I don't know... How about Melanie Theresa Livingston Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Why would you say that? Why don't we just be quiet and talk about something else?" Melanie said trying to use charm speak.

"Charm speak doesn't work on me little girl. My dad taught me how to avoid things like that. You see my dad always hated the gods for one certain reason. Nobody helped him when the monsters attacked he was on his own. He needed help. And what about child support? It made him resent the gods. One day, a hellhound attacked us. My dad managed to kill it but not before it could seriously injure him. That is all my dad got for sleeping with the goddess of wisdom. That and he had to give up a daughter because he couldn't take care of two demigods. She was another daughter of Aphrodite. He just wanted to keep her safe."

"I'm sorry but that is kinda weird if you ask me. I never knew my real parents. I was adopted."

"I'm sure its just a coincidence," he snarled. "About a week before his death, he sent a cyclops to locate her, and have her return to him. The stupid creature never returned with her."

"Just about a week ago, I was walking to school with Henry when we were attacked by a cyclopes."

"No freaking way! I kissed my sister? Gross!"

"Wait did your dad never tell you my name?"

"He never even told me about you until two weeks before he sent that cyclopes out. Are you sure that your adoptive parents didn't name you?"

"Positive. The said they said they probably would have named me something like Elizabeth or Cassandra. You know one of those proper names like that."

"Well I still can't believe I kissed my sister."

"We need to have you talk to Ni-Oliver and Henry,"

"No way I'm talking to them. But you could come with me we could take down the gods."

"You are starting to sound an awful like a friend of mine named Luke," said Nico appearing behind them.

"NICO! I mean Oliver... what are you doing here?" Melanie said in shock.

"Relax. I know his name is Nico di Angelo. And I don't plan to do it like he did. Just show them that their kids are important."

"I can't say we are going to help you with that. Come along Melanie, let's go."

By the time they got back to the dorm room, Henry was waiting nervously.

"Nico!" Henry said as he munched on a Big Red can, "Where did you go? One second we were in shop, and the next second you aren't!"

"I saw Melanie in the track and she looked angry, so I went to help. Turns out Evan wants to mess with the gods,"

"What? Why?" Henry said as he finished off his can and went for another.

"Let's send Chiron an Iris message and explain it."

Henry nodded then went into the bathroom and started the shower. "What is he-" Melanie started, but Nico just put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes and followed Nico into the bathroom. Nico got ahold of Chiron by using a drachma and calling to "Iris, goddess of the rainbow," which still confused Melanie.

"Oh, dear," Chiron said when he received the news. He contemplated for a moment then said, "I will tell the gods that he has help from the underworld, then we shall decide what to do. Until then, I want you to try and make peace with Evan. I suppose Melanie can't go with the romance approach, so try to say you want to be better siblings to make up for the lost time."

Melanie let out a sigh of frustration. She wasnt sure how much time she wanted to be spending with the guy, but she would just have to take another for the team.

Then Nico did something quite surprising, "Chiron, I think Melanie has been through quite enough. I mean, why should she have to put up with this-"

Chiron cut him off by holding up his hand, "I'm sure she will be fine with it. Won't you Miss Livingston?"

"Um, I suppose so."

"That settles it then, you will be given further instructions later. Until then, good luck," Chiron then moves his hand through the water, breaking the connection.


	9. Happy (Sucky) Birthday!

The next few days were strange between Melanie and Evan. About once a day, he would offer her a chance to run away, but she continued to decline, hoping that Chiron would contact them soon with a plan to save him.

On October second, Melanie was woken with a start. One second she was peacefully dreaming about some dark silhouette coming to take her hand, and the next she was waken by a loud noise maker in her face. Henry was standing above her bed with a blue party hat and noise maker which he started to chew on. "Happy birthday Mel!" Henry yelled,then he took a glance back at Nico who was casually leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, yeah. Happy birthday Melanie. You're fifteen now. Right?"

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Sixteen," she said, "Can you even count that high?"

"Ouch," Henry said to Nico, "Guess she still hasn't forgiven you for last night."

"Guess not," Nico said with a shrug of his shoulders. The night before, Melanie had been about to get in the shower, but she saw a spider. She shrieked given the fact it was bigger than her pinky nail. Nico, thinking it was a monster or something, burst into the bathroom with his Stygian Iron sword. Melanie barely had time to hide behind the towel lying on the counter. Once Melanie had showered, she marched into Nico's room to ask what his problem was, and he simply told her he didn't think she could handle herself in front of a monster.

"What monster do you even think could even conceal itself in that tiny bathroom?" Melanie asked Nico.

"Oh, you would be surprised."

Melanie rolled her eyes, and shoved him through the door with the towel still wrapped tightly around her body.

Back to the present. "Thanks, Henry," she said directly towards Henry trying her best to show she didn't thank Nico at all.

"Your welcome," Nico said in spite of her.

Melanie glared at him, so Henry tried to break up the fight that appeared to be coming by saying, "I got you a present Melanie!" he said as he offered her a box. She undid the wrapping to reveal the boxed set of "Supernatural" all seasons, a show Melanie had recently become addicted to.

"Oh my gods! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Melanie said wrapping her arms around him.

"No problem," her said.

"Um, well we had to do a project in shop, so I made you a TARDIS," Nico said.

"Thanks Nico," Melanie said offering him a smile as she accepted the gift, "Oh! The top even comes off! Awesome!"

"Well we had to make it so I figured 'Why not?'"

"Okay then," Melanie chuckled, "Well I have to get ready, so leave my presence."

Henry stayed behind for a moment, "You do know that he likes you, right?"

"Well I suppose I like him too," she responded.

"No like, like likes you."

"Oh. Um well I don't know how to respond to that."

"He makes it a little obvious, and he talks in his sleep. Well, I just thought you should know."

"Well thanks, now leave so I can get ready!" Melanie demanded, and Henry left. "Peasants," she muttered as he shut the door.

She began to think about her new load of information. Nico. Liked her? What was with that? She had never had a guy like her. Sure guys had told her she was hot, but they never really went for the nerdy girl type. They found her… just not girly enough.

Nico liking her was just too weird. When she had first met him he basically said he didn't want any thing to do with her. Now he liked her. What is with that? She didn't know how she would even look him in the eyes. She decided on one thing. She had to keep moving forward.

As Melanie exited her room, she ran smack into Nico.

"Um, sorry," she muttered as she tried to get around him as she avoided eye contact.

"Hey. I thought you said I was forgiven? Or at least I was hoping I was," Nico said.

"Yeah, uh, I just don't want you to see me without makeup, you know?"

"Sure I- wait a minute! You don't wear makeup... What's wrong Melanie?"

"I just need to get ready. Still got some homework I need to finish up. It's for first period."

"At least look at me!"

She looked up at him, dead in the eyes and said, "I'm fine," then walked off, but not before Nico saw her take a deep soothing breath.

"Seriously, did someone hurt you or something?"

"I just can't get something out of my head."

"What is that, Melanie?"

"What do you do when you find out someone likes you?"

"Who likes you?" Nico said, his eyes slightly dilating.

"Oh, um, just one of Evan's friends."

"You are such a bad liar."

"Just forget it,"

"Well, Henry told me- You know what? Nevermind."

"What did Henry tell you?"

"Just that I should hurry and get ready," Melanie said as she made a dash for the bathroom.

Nico stormed into his room to find Henry midchew. "Did you tell Melanie I liked her?" Nico whisper shouted.

"Um, no. Why?"

"She seemed a little shaken up about something, so when I asked her she said she found out one of Evan's friends liked her. When I called her for lying she said you told her something then stopped. What did you tell her man?"

"Nothing..." Henry said a little too suspiciously.

"Dude, I will hit you so hard, you will fly out of your fur if you don't tell me. Now tell me."

"Just that it seemed like you might possibly like her," Henry said before ducking to the ground.

Nico just sat back on his bed and muttered a few ancient Greek curses. "How did you figured it out?"

"Well, you seem a little too protective over her, and..."

"And what?"

"You kinda talk in your sleep," Henry said, again, ducking down towards the ground.

"She wasn't supposed to know. Especially since I treated her so poorly when I first met her. She must hate me."

"No. She likes you, but not exactly the same way you like her. Or at least for the moment. And trust me. I know when she starts to like a guy. I mean, I'm her best friend."

Nico looked up at Henry, "So you can tell me if she likes me back? Or how to get her on a date? Well, after this mission is over." Nico said hopefully.

"Sure... And if you want to ask her out then just ask her. She wants the guy to make the first move, believe it or not."

"Okay. I might go for it."

"Well come on man, we have to go now. Don't want to miss the Wednesday Morning Assembly. Get Mel, and let's go." Henry said standing up.

As Nico walked towards the bathroom door, he heard a shriek. He burst through the door again to see Chiron's face in the shower. He loomed to see Melanie, with her face wash on and all her clothing, on the ground.

"Hello Chiron, how are you?" Nico said as he avoided Melanie's glare.

"I'm fine. Thank you boy. We have decided that we shall send Pegasi to retrieve you children this evening, along with Evan. Melanie, would you mind persuading him to come?" Chiron asked politely.

"Um, sure. I suppose."

"And Nico, make sure you have everything packed. You and Henry can call in sick for the day to pack. The pegasi will be there by six-thirty. Be ready." Chiron then cut through the connection, but before he could do that, Melanie was shoving past him.

"Sorry Melanie! I heard you scream and I didn't know what to do. I was trying to protect you," Nico said to Melanie's back.

She whipped around, and looked up to give him a menacing stare. "If I ever need help I will just yell 'Help me!', but I didn't so back off. You are just way too protective. It's a little annoying!"

"Well I'm sorry! Maybe next time I hear you scream I'll just ignore it. Although it could be a monster trying to kill you."

"Why do you even care Nico?"

"Because I don't want you to die like-" Nico stopped talking and sat down with his hands in his hair.

"Like your sister? Bianca?"

"Yes. She was all I had. And now I have nothing. I have Hazel, but she's just not the same. At all."

"I'm sorry."Melanie said as she gave Nico a one armed hug. He then turned and hugged her full on. Melanie sat there, unsure what to do. "Um, Nico. Can you, um-" Melanie stopped what she was saying not wanting to upset him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Nico said as he backed away.

"It's all good," Melanie said with a smile.

"Well, we better get going, or we are going to miss first period," Nico said as he quickly got up and walked out the door


	10. The Return of Dr Thorn

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! hope you guys like this one. It should have more action! Yay! Thanks.**

Melanie entered first period to see a balloon tied to the back of her assigned seat. She looked around, also noticing she was the first to arrive. And here she had thought she was late. She bent over in her seat to pull out her notebook and pen, but was greeted with the face of Brice.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY ALLISON!" Brice yelled in unison with the rest of the class which had appeared in random places around the room. Evan had been in the supplies closet, Cameron behind the book shelf, Dean was… hanging from the ceiling. And Garrett had somehow appeared seated in his desk.

The teacher had just walked in. He told the rest of the class, which was scattered about, to take a sear. The teacher told Melanie happy birthday, then began to teach his class.

As Evan passed to his desk, Melanie handed Evan a note.

"E,

I'm ready to uphold our father's dreams. I feel ready today. Meet me on the roof after classes. We can finally get away.

-M."

She knew it sounded a little bit retarded, but a moment later she received a note back saying:

"Great see you then!"

She let out a slow breath, then payed attention to what the teacher said.

The day seemed to drag on slowly, but finally it was time to meet Evan on the roof. She rushed with Henry and Nico to find a hiding spot for them.

Not a minute after they had their spot, Evan appeared… with Brice, Dean, Cameron and Garrett in tow.

"What's with them? You said it was just us," Melanie said.

"And so did you, I'm disappointed in you Melanie. Get them boys," Evan said. Not a moment later, Cameron came out with Henry, while Garrett and Dean manhandled Nico, who had apparently set his blade down at the wrong moment. Nico and Henry were soon tied up. "Come on, Mel! I am shocked you think I'm so stupid. Brice, you want to get her. Be gentle though, she is my sister." Brice came for Melanie who ran for Nico's sword, only to see Garrett holding it. She then ran for the exit like her life depended on it, because, well, it did.

"Not so fast," Cameron said as he stepped from around the corner, and picked her up by the waist.

"Wait! You're the cyclops who chased after me that day!" Melanie said.

The cyclops nodded then tied her up. Just as she tried to struggle, Percy landed. With another satyr.

"Gods, Henry! What happened?" Goat boy asked.

"Grover! Watch it!" Henry yelled. Dean came up behind Grover and slashed at him, but Percy shoved Grover away and disarmed Dean. His efforts didn't have much of an effect, for he soon was thrown to the ground, and his blade flew from his hands. His attacker, Garrett, quickly tied him up, then changed his sword into some type of pen and placed it in his shirt pocket so he wouldn't reach it. Melanie thought that she had just witnessed Garrett's most graceful moment ever, only to see him trip over Percy's feet.

Grover was the only person left still standing. He managed to dodge everyone for a full thirty seconds, which was amazing since it was him against five others. Soon enough though, Evan and Brice cornered him. He let out a terrified bleat before he was hog tied like everyone else. Hands tied to their feet, or in Henry and Grover's case, hooves.

"God, this is the worst birthday ever," Melanie muttered to herself.

"It's not as bad as my sixteenth birthday. I had to defeat an entire army. All the mortals had fallen asleep, the gods were fixing another problem. It was bad, if that helps any," Percy said next to her.

Melanie laughed half-heartedly then said, "So I suppose it could be worse. My dad was right when he said, 'Somebody always has it worse than you,' I should have believed him when I had the chance."

Evan and his crew were trying to catch the Pegasi that had been brought as transportation. They had caught two. The remaining four were doing their best to not be caught.

"He's put up a lot of rewards and missing person ads," Percy told her, attempting to reassure her.

"That's good. I guess. I wish I could have told him. I was leaving but I didn't even know. It's just so…" Melanie leaned back a little, and she met something. It was soft and a little warm. A human in a soft, well worn shirt. Nico. Melanie thought he would be extremely cold, considering the fact he was the son of death.

"I'm sorry," Nico said to her.

"Oops, my fault. Sorry," she said as she sat up.

"No. You were fine. I meant I'm sorry this birthday sucks."

"It's not your fault. How could you have possibly known we would be ambushed. And we'd be hog tied. And… " Melanie's voice started to break as a slow tear fell down her cheek. It may not be his fault. But her life sucked at this moment. It turns out her biological dad and brother were raging psychopaths. Her mom was the Greek Goddess of love. And okay she found that pretty cool but you think she could at least help a little. She was getting kidnapped for the second time. She wanted to know what she did to deserve this.

"Boys! Get them to the truck. Thorn should be waiting. He'll take care of them. But leave Melanie with me. We need to talk Mel," Evan said. Nico's back stiffened when he heard the word 'thorn' which confused Melanie. Evan came to Melanie and untied her feet as everyone else was dragged down the fire escape. "If you try to run," Evan whispered, "I promise they will die, one by one, starting with him!" Evan said as he pointed towards Nico.

Melanie managed to choke down the oncoming sobs, and she slowly nodded her head.

"Glad to see we have an understanding. Ready?" Melanie began to be dragged forward. As they climbed down the escape, Melanie noticed a large delivery truck backed up toward the end of the escape.

There was a man waiting. His uniform was crisp. He had gray hair and was clean shaven. He was tall with hawkish features.

"Ah, Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Underwood, and Mr. Jackson. It is nice to see you again." The man had a thick French accent, and as they approached she noticed his one blue eye, and one brown. It was rather strange.

"Dr. Thorn," Percy managed to say, "I must say that the pleasure is all mine."

"Ah-ah-ah," the doctor said, as if speaking to a child, "I don't believe that your smart alecness is required. Now is everyone ready?" He proceeded to lift the back door of the truck. The trailer was split into four rooms. There was a small hallway down one side, with doors at different intervals.

Melanie decided to make a run for it. There was no way she was getting stuck in a room like that.

"Thorn, give Nico a little shot," Evan instructed. Then, without anyone lifting a finger, Nico started to writhe in pain and attempt to clutch his shoulder.

Melanie stopped dead in her tracks. She then turned and ran to help Nico. She tried her best to help him, but Evan quickly came and pulled her to her feet. "He's fine, just a little manticore poison," Evan said this as if it were nothing then had everyone loaded into the truck.

Melanie was waiting. She was tied to a chair in front of a table. Evan said he needed to help the others with arrangements, and left her there. The truck was still motionless. She began to count. She got to 126 before Evan arrived. He sat down across the table from her with confidence.

"So, Mel, how's your birthday going?" Evan asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm tied to a chair, being kidnapped, my brother is a total psychopath, but other that? Just peachy."

"That's nice to hear."

"And that, my dear friend, was a little thing I like to call, sarcasm."

"No way. Oh I think I just used the sarcasm!"

"So what's your big plan?"

"Like I'd tell you, Mel. But I'm dying to know. How do you plan to work your way out of this one?"

"Like I'd tell you, Ev. So do tell me this. Who are your little friends? I mean I figured out Cameron is the cyclops. But what about the others?"

"Brice is a satyr. He was sent to recruit me. You see, Camp Half-Blood was worried. I wasn't made like the other kids of Athena. I wasn't a thought. I was born. It made me more powerful. I then, convinced Brice to join me. I told him of my plans. He agreed. Dean is a son of Hephaestus. Rather handy. And then there's Garrett. He's a son of Hermes. Very sly. We are the perfect team. The only thing we are missing is you, Mel."

"Like there's a chance I would join your little crew."

"You will eventually. Just wait and see," Evan said as he stood up and left the room.


	11. Escape if You Can

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock." The clock was the only thing keeping Melanie company for the past day. She was given soup she was forced to drink through a straw three times a day. After this, she would never have tomato soup again. Other than that, she had a straw connected to her mouth that had a glass of water on the other end. And as for bathroom problems, well she didn't want to ask, because that would lead to an escort. And she didn't think using her pants was much of an option, so she tried not to drink to much water. She had waited longer.

At one point, Evan entered. "So, Mel, here's the deal. Either you join us, or we erase the last few months from your head. What do you say?"

"What would you do with me then?"

"Return you home for the reward money. $1 million is worth more than the time it would take to persuade you."

"My parents are offering $1 million?"

"And it escalates every day."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm not doing either of those."

"Oh, Melanie. I don't think you have much of a choice." Evan leaned over the table, but before he could say anything else, she spit in his eye.

"I think I do."

"Guess again. We will erase the last few months tomorrow morning. Have fun until then. No food or water for you."

He stood up, and as he left, he tipped her water glass onto her.

She had to think of an escape plan. She knew she wouldn't be able to sneak out of the truck as she was moving, but she knew she had to get out. She scanned the room. No windows, obviously. They apparently hadn't thought to install a camera system. The doors didn't seem to have a lock from her inspection three feet away.

After two hours of planning, she had one. All she had to do was undo her bindings. It was a good thing she was extremely thin, otherwise she was royally screwed. After some struggling, her hands were undone. She quickly ran to the door.

"I'm telling you, Legolas, once we get to Pennsylvania, it will be easy. No need to worry. We are already in Kansas. Only a day or two more driving" Evan said as he walked down the hall. Melanie took a quick step back as they disappeared into another room. Melanie stepped out and made a dash towards the trailers door. Towards her last room, she ran smack dab into Dean.

"Shh…" Melanie said, using charm speak,"I'm going to put you to sleep, and you aren't going to scream." Melanie then knocked him unconscious, using a move she had learned in self defense class. She dragged him to her holding room, then ran to the trailer. She knew she had noticed a ladder.

She climbed to the top and noticed a four foot storage space between the rooms and ceiling. "Well, that's convenient," she whispered to herself. She found a tarp and crawled underneath it. Approximately five minutes later, she heard a door slam.

"What the heck, Dean?! Where did she go?" Evan yelled.

"What? What happened? How did I end up here?"

"She used charm speak on you. You idiot! I warned you! Where did she go?"

"I-I-I remember. I was headed to the kitchen, and then… I don't remember," Dean said.

"Oh! So you remember, and then you don't remember. Great!"

"How are we going to find her?"

"Pull over," Evan said.

There was a moment of static, and then a French accent saying, "Got it."

"You lost the key to our plan! I thought you said you installed a security system when you made this thing?"

Wait. She was the key to their plan? How?

"I said I was going to."

Just then the truck was pulled to the side. Melanie almost rolled off the top, but managed to hold onto a metal railing.

"I want this place searches top to bottom! Cameron, watch the exit. Thorn, come watch the other hostages. Everybody else, spread out."

Melanie wasn't good at coming up with plans quickly, but this one came to her quickly. She prayed to her mom that it would work.

As they were searching, Garrett scanned the storage area where Melanie was hiding. "All clear!" he yelled.

She waited until they were done searching, then waited for Cameron to enter the truck as Dr. Thorn was coming out. She made a mad dash for the trailer door and yanked on it as gravity pulled her downwards. Melanie let go of the door and let gravity do its job. She then turned and locked the door as she heard a loud thud. Dr. Thorn had run for the door and missed. She made a mad dash for the driver door.

There was a loud bang, and Melanie turned to see Dr. Thorn approach her. She tried to run the rest of the way to the truck, but before she could turn she was struck by something invisible. She fell down and began to clutch her shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Livingston. I'm sure you will find our living conditions quite nice. Shall you return?"

"I think she'd rather not," said a voice behind Dr. Thorn. Nico. He ran forward and cut off Dr. Thorn's head. Melanie gasped. She thought she was going to see a lot of blood, but instead the doctor quickly evaporated into dust. Nico quickly dashed to Melanie and gave her a one armed hug. "You okay?" He asked as he held his sword in the other hand.

Melanie felt dizzy from the manticore poison but managed to yell, "Nico! Behind you!" She then jerked him to the side as a blade landed where they had sat moments before. Dean lifted his blade and charged for them again, but not before Nico could stand up and hit him with the end of his sword. Dean fell to the ground unceremoniously.

Garrett then appeared and advanced. He was sly, but not graceful. He slipped on the loose asphalt and face-planted, knocking himself out. Evan came out, but he was the only one who actually put up a good fight.

Melanie stood on the sidelines watching as she felt a hand on her mouth and one around her waist.

"Nico, if I were you I would stop what you are doing before your little friend gets hurt," Evan said.

Nico turned to Melanie. He saw her eyes. They were wide and full of fear. He set his blade down.

"That's what I thought," Evan said as he led them into the truck.

**And here you were thinking they were getting free. Ha. Sorry. I want you people to review more please. Thanks for the support I've already gotten. **


	12. Enjoy your Licked PB&J

As they walked to the truck, Melanie thought about how she was going home. She would never see Henry or Nico again. It had been the first time she had ever made real friends, and now they were being taken away from her. At least she wouldn't remember it.

Melanie was slung over Cameron's shoulder, so she didn't get to see what the sudden screams were. Evan's screams. She heard a thud and a slash. Next thing she knew, there was dust in her face, and she was being caught in the air. Nico set her down gently. Melanie turned to see Percy, Henry, and Grover. Evan was knocked out cold. And Cameron… well Cameron was the dust in her face, which she found disgusting.

"Okay, we are going to tie them up, then you will explain how the heck you guys got free," Melanie demanded. They boys nodded, then began to clean up their mess.

Once Evan and his crew were tied up, Melanie made everybody explain their escape story. All except Henry who was keeping an eye on the captives.

"Well," Nico began, "Once we had heard you escaped, Percy and I began to work on our own little escape plan. Percy handed me Riptide, his pen sword thing, and I began to undo my rope. They didn't do a good job on tying me up and-"

"Wait,"Melanie demanded, "How did Percy hand you Riptide?"

"They put it in my shirt pocket," Percy began, "making it easy enough for me to pull it out using my mouth, but I wasn't able to make it a sword without it hurting me or Nico."

"So Percy managed to toss it to me, and once I was free of that rope, I shadow traveled to the outside of the truck. And I guess that since Percy intentionally handed it to me, it didn't wind back up in his pocket."

"Yup. So while the guard on duty was gone, we managed to slip out of our ropes, well Grover did. Then he got the rest of us free. So once you two were being brought back in, we escaped. And since riptide had been left outside, he arrived in my pocket, and I guess you know the rest."

Melanie thought over the story then asked Percy, "Wait, you have a pen that turns to a sword, and if you lose it it returns to your pocket?"

"Pretty much," he responded. "Now are we going to get moving?"

"Sure, who's driving?" Nico asked.

"Percy, your the only one with a drivers license. I also think I saw Thorn with a hat… it should work," Grover said.

"Sounds good, but there's one thing I need to do," Percy said as he dashed to the last, and largest room. Melanie followed him. She peered into the door and saw Percy releasing the Pegasi one by one. Melanie saw the problem and raced to one. It was Blackjack. The horse who had taken her to camp the day she learned she was a demigod.

"Hey Blackjack. How's it going? I'm just going to get you free," Melanie said as she began to untie him. She was starting on a knot when she saw Nico starting on the same knot.

"Need help?" Nico asked.

"Sure," Melanie said. With Nico, Melanie, and Percy all working to undo the numerous knots, the Pegasi were free within minutes. They all lead the Pegasi outside of the truck. Percy began to give them instructions to return to camp with Henry and Grover.

Once the satyr cousins had left, Percy took a look at the truck to so he could drive it. "How much different from a car can it be?" he said. Melanie took inventory of what was in the" kitchen". Not much by the look of it. Peanut butter, bread, jelly, expired chips, about fifteen water bottles, and… well Melanie wasn't sure what the brown lump of stuff was.

She also found the backpacks she, Henry, and Nico were planning to bring. They had planned to have someone else grab everything else they hadn't brought. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth using a water bottle, and put her hair in a braid to keep it out of her face.

Nico had decided to take watch over their prisoners, so Melanie made some sandwiches then brought one to Nico.

"Oh look! A girl who makes sandwiches!" Nico said. Which then proceeded with Melanie picking the sandwich off of his plate and licking it. "Sorry, I was kidding."

"Well, enjoy your licked PB&J sandwich." Melanie said as she turned to walk out.

He looked Melanie right in the eye, then took a bite of his sandwich and said, "Delicious!"

"Gross!" Melanie said, "I can't believe you actually ate that!"

"Well, I actually switched them when you turned around."

Melanie didn't know why, but she found that hysterical. She started laughing.

"Get a room!" Garrett said in his dog crate.

"Nice to see your up," Nico said as he walked towards him. He put a finger to Garrett's head, and a moment later Garrett was back out.

"What was that?" Melanie asked.

"Something to keep him asleep," Nico said as he did that to the other three.

"I need some sleep," Melanie said.

"It doesn't have the best side effects," Percy said as he appeared in the door, "I know from experience, but there's a bed in the back of the cab. It's yours if you want it. "

"Sure," Melanie said as she followed Percy.

Once they were on the road, Percy said, "Nico sure does like you."

"So I've heard," Melanie replied.

"It is pretty obvious, but take it easy on him. Let him down easy if that's what you plan to do. He's had it harder than most demigods."

"I think I kinda like him too is the thing," Melanie said.

She saw Percy smirk in the rear view mirror, and he said, "Well good, now get some sleep." Melanie nodded then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Pancakes and Cannibals

Melanie woke up to somebody softly shaking her shoulders. "Melanie," said a voice softly. "Food. Yummy delicious food."

That got Melanie up. "Food?!" she said as she sat up quickly. She bumped heads with the person trying to wake her up, and considering the fact she wasn't completely awake, she fell back onto the bed.

"Come on Melanie, I know your tired. I am too, but lets get up. Come on. Food?" The voice was tempting, and food. She decided to get up.

"I'm awake," she said as she turned her head to the left and saw Nico. "I will miss you bed," Melanie said as she got up.

"Okay. Well Percy said we could go in and eat breakfast. He's going to stay and watch the "cargo". We just have to grab him something."

Melanie peered out the window and saw a blue sign with white lettering. "Ihop." Pancakes. Melanie was up and pulling Nico out of the truck in an instant.

"Slow down! The food will still be there five seconds from now."

"Fine," Melanie said as she slowed to a normal walking pace, but still tugging on Nico's hand as he walked at a slow pace.

They entered the restaurant, and were seated almost immediately. There was nobody else in the restaurant other than an elderly couple of tables over and a family of five across the room.

The waitress came to take their order and Melanie knew exactly what she wanted. "Chocolate chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and apple juice."

"… Bacon and … apple juice. Got it. And how about you sugar?"

Melanie stifled a laugh as Nico ordered, "Buttermilk pancakes and a side of eggs and bacon. And… a glass of chocolate milk. Oh, and we need another order of the same food to go."

"Sure thing, Sugar," she said as she left off.

"Chocolate chocolate chip pancakes, huh?" Nico asked.

"Sure thing, Sugar…"

"I'm sure she calls everyone Sugar."

"Whatever you say, Sugar…" Melanie smirked.

Just then a group of guys walked in. They looked like the type of guys who would have arms covered in tattoos and riding a Harley-Davidson when they were older. They sat down and started to order. They looked towards Melanie as if she were a meal. Melanie hated when guys did that.

Another person walked in, and Melanie took a moment to recognize him. Tyson, Percy's brother. She waved at him and he walked towards them. She supposed that having a cyclops as a friend wasn't that bad.

"Hey, Tyson!" Melanie said as he sat in the booth next to Nico.

"Um, hi," he replied.

"You might not remember me but I'm Melanie."

"Oh yeah. I remember. I'm sorry I'm scary," Tyson said apologetically.

"It's fine, I was just a little jumpy. I'm fine now. Why don't you ask Nico if he can get that waitress to come take your order."

"Why me?" Nico asked.

"Because she seems to like you, Sugar."

Nico rolled his eyes but brought the waitress over and helped Tyson order some food.

As they were waiting, Nico asked Tyson how he found them.

"Goat boys came back to camp yesterday and told us what happened. They sent me to help everyone. So I came to help."

"Well that's good. Percy and I need our sleep, and I'm not positive Melanie could drive or keep guard," Nico said.

"I could too!" Melanie argued.

"Whatever you say. I just think its best to play it safe for a while. That's all."

"Okay, Sugar," Melanie teased.

It felt like forever, but their food finally arrived. Melanie was about to be absorbed into the world of sugary goodness, when one of the future biker guys walked towards them.

"Smells bad," Tyson said cautiously.

"Hey, baby. How's it going," Biker boy said as he took the spot next to Melanie.

"Can you not?" Melanie asked.

"I'm just hungry," he said.

"I need to go to the restroom," Nico said as he squeezed past Tyson.

"Where in Hades name is he going?" Melanie thought to herself as he walked to the men's restroom.

"So. What do you say. Wanna help me get some food?" Biker boy said.

"You're at a restaurant. I don't think you need any help."

"Sure I do," the guy insisted.

"Well, we were just leaving," Melanie said as she dropped two twenties they had found in the glove box, "Come on Tyson," she said as she grabbed Percy's to-go box.

Melanie was beginning to push through the door when she heard a, "Not so fast, hero," and the doors slammed shut. Melanie looked out the window and saw Percy and Nico running to the entrance. They turned around and ran for the truck. Melanie had no idea what they were doing, but she hoped they would be here to help. And soon.

"What are-" Melanie started, but stopped when she turned to see Biker boy and his buddies were eight feet tall, ripped, and covered in "I heart Mom," tattoos.

"Bad monsters!" Tyson said as he picked up a golden ball the monsters had set out. Tyson threw it at one, which proceeded with the creature bursting to dust.

Biker boy picked one up and said, "Oh, lookie here! Hero meat. My favorite."

"Who was this hero they were talking about?" Melanie wondered, Biker boy threw the golden ball at Melanie. Melanie knew that couldn't be good and dove for the ground. She hit her head pretty hard and blacked out.

Next thing Melanie knew, Nico was trying to wake her up. "Melanie! Come on. Wake up!" Nico was shaking her lightly.

"Hey, Sugar," Melanie said.

"Nice to see you're awake," Nico responded.

"Sugar?" Percy asked from the front seat of the truck.

"Long story," Nico said as Melanie attempted to explain.

"What happened, anyways?" Melanie asked.

"Well you surely aren't the most graceful daughter of Aphrodite, that's for sure."

"Meaning…" Melanie prompted Nico.

"Well I shadow traveled Percy and I into the men's restroom, and the second we stepped out, you were diving to the floor to avoid one of those things. On your trip down, you hit your head on a table. A minute later, Tyson has defeated the Lastrygonian giants, and we were high tailing it before the cops were called. Oh, and before you ask the civilians all got out alive. Let me just say, you are not as light as you look."

"Wait. Lastry-what-ian giants?"

"Lastrygonian giants. Cannibalistic Northern giants. Not sure why they were this far south, but they were."

"Umm, okay," Melanie said, still confused. "Thanks," she then finished. Melanie sat there for a moment, then she just decided to give Nico a hug. She knew he probably found it weird, but hey, the guy had saved her life. Twice now. He eventually hugged her back. "Hey Percy!" Melanie said as she let go of Nico.

"Yeah?" Percy asked as he tried to pretend he hadn't seen Melanie and Nico.

"Did you get your breakfast?"

"Yup. It was right next to you. I think they'll still taste fine."

"How about you pull over. I'll drive, then you can eat and sleep," Nico suggested.

"Sounds good," Percy said as he pulled into a truck stop on his left.

"Wait! Can I run inside and see if they have a sweatshirt I could buy? Mine got a bit destroyed, and I'm freezing," Melanie asked.

"I think we should keep moving, but you can borrow my jacket if you want," Nico said as he offered up his leather bomber jacket.

"Uh, sure," Melanie said as she shrugged on his jacket. "Thanks," she finished. She had never had a guy offer her his jacket, but she wasn't complaining.

Nico started driving, and kept the hat with the truck's company logo on it covering his eyes.

Melanie wasn't really sure if she should say something, so she just told him she was going to take a nap, and went to sleep.


	14. A Note to the Awesome Readers

Hello my Wonderful Readers!

It's your friendly neighborhood writer. I just wanted to say thanks for all the support I've gotten lately it has been greatly appreciated. And I wanted to let you guys know that I'm about to be busy from about now until December. Don't worry, I'll still post, but it won't be every day or two. Again, thanks for all the support.

Thanks!

The Prophet Chuck

_**(I'm going to start signing off with names from shows just FYI)**_


	15. Welcome Back

The group made it back to camp the next day. They had driven, only stopping to fill up and use the restroom. Other than that, Melanie mostly watched Supernatural on her laptop, or listened to old rock stations on the radio. She always seemed to be asleep when Nico was driving, so she rarely had time to talk with him. Melanie fell asleep at some point in Manhattan, and when she woke up she was at camp.

"Hey! You're finally awake," Nico said as he turned off the truck. Melanie grabbed Nico's wrist, and checked his watch.

"It's four in the morning, to early!" Melanie said as she got up and followed Nico outside. She burrowed further down in her borrowed jacket as the stepped out into the crisp autumn breeze. "My gods! It's freezing!"

"Says the one with a jacket," Nico replied. Melanie began to take it off to give back to him, but he shook his head, and put it back on her shoulders. They came to the back of the trailer to see kids with weapons. They were leading Evan, Brice, Dean, and Garrett off the truck. The boys were lead into the big house into what they had been told was a special room that would be guarded 24/7.

"So are we free to go and take a nap until breakfast?" Melanie asked.

"Sure, you should get about three hours of sleep. But wait, your siblings rise bright and early to get their beauty faces. Have fun with that," Nico said. Melanie groaned then headed back to camp. Nico followed her.

"Are you following me?" Melanie asked him.

"Well, the cabins are this way, and I need to make sure over my jacket back."

"If you say so," Melanie teased. She arrived in front of her cabin, then handed Nico his jacket. "Thanks… Sugar," Melanie said as she gave him a quick hug.

"No problem… I need a nickname for you now."

Melanie laughed at him, "Well, you have fun with that, until then, I'll be in my cabin."

"Night," Nico said as he ran off to his own cabin.

Melanie stepped inside and was met by the faces of her siblings. Gods that was a foreign word to her. And they were all awake and eager.

"He let you borrow his jacket?"

"You call him Sugar?"

"He walked you to your cabin?"

"He's going to give you a nickname?"

Melanie walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Give us the details," said one girl, Melanie was pretty sure her name was Clara.

"Like, have you kissed yet? Well probably not if he didn't give you one at the door," This was Clara's twin, Clark.

"Be quiet!" Melanie yelled. "If you want the details give me a chance to talk! Yes he let me borrow his jacket, but only because we couldn't stop to get me one. I only call him Sugar because it's an inside joke. My cabin was on the way to his. And we are just friends. Gods. Now can I get some sleep?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Cranky," this was Drew,"but just so you're aware, frowning gives you wrinkles."

"Whatever," Melanie said as she went to sleep with her Converse still on her feet.

Melanie woke up two hours later to the sounds of bodies moving around the cabin. She sat up and saw everyone working. Some people were cleaning while others were getting ready.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked the nearest kid.

"Oh, cabin inspections are this morning. Cleanest cabin gets a prize. Aphrodite loves to win this thing," said a girl Melanie thought was named Chloe.

Melanie thanked her then got ready. She made her bed. She tried to make it the best she could, but later saw someone else straightening it up. She went to the bathroom to get ready. She changed clothes, brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face and started cleaning. Soon enough, everyone was being led to breakfast.

"Did you not put any makeup on?" Clara asked in surprise.

"No. I feel fine without it."

"Whatever you say," Clara replied as she took a step back to join Clark.

"Good job on your quest," Piper said as she approached Melanie.

"Thanks," Melanie said.

"Don't listen to the things they say about you and Nico. They did the same with Jason and I. Even Percy and Emmy. Whenever they think that a kid of the big three has a boyfriend or girlfriend, they tend to bug them about it. They'll shut up eventually."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Why don't you sit by me at breakfast?"

"Sounds good. I thought I was going to have to sit alone."

"No way we would let that happen. Oh! Did you hear? Tonight's capture the flag. I'm normally the only Aphrodite kid to participate, but I was hoping you would help."

"Sure. I love that game!"

"One small twist to the mortal version. We play with weapons."

Melanie considered it for a second, then said, "Makes sense. You're all probably training."

"Good. So after breakfast, we can walk to the armory and we'll get you a weapon," she said. Melanie nodded, then sat down and ate her breakfast."

She and Piper were in the armory finding what Melanie could use. They had tried daggers, but Melanie just didn't like how short they were. She tried a bow and arrows, but she couldn't handle the string.

"Aphrodite's kids normally aren't good with swords but you can try," Piper said handing her a sword. Melanie felt unbalanced with that sword, but after a variety of different swords Melanie found the right one. It was about a medium length and lightweight. "Okay, let's go practice," Piper said as she lead Melanie to the arena.

Melanie entered the arena and there stood a rather large girl, but she looked she was large because of all the muscle she had to be packing on. "Well, what do we have here?" the girl taunted, "Two daughters of Love. Isn't it to dangerous for you. Couldn't you break a nail or something?"

"Tell it to someone who cares Clarisse," Piper told her.

"I think you should care."

"Oh, leave them alone Clarisse," Percy said from the edge of the arena.

"Whatever, Jackson," Clarisse said as she went and took her anger out on some dummies.

"I'm gonna take a gamble and guess she is a daughter of Ares," Melanie whispered to Piper.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner," Piper said, laughing. "Percy! You want to come teach Mel here go to use this monstrosity?" Piper said indicating the sword.

"Oh, that thing? That's nothing. But sure," Percy said.

"He's the best with swords, until then I have to go do something. See ya later," Piper said as she left.

"Ready?" Percy asked Melanie. She nodded and started her lesson.

Four hours and many buckets of sweat later, Percy told her it was time for lunch.

"I have something else to do afterwards, but you are more than welcome to practice on the dummies. Good job today!" Percy said as he jogged towards the pavilion.

Melanie sat at her table, and everyone around her shifted away.

"Melanie! You're supposed to shower after you sweat like that!" Drew said with disgust across from her.

"Sorry, but I plan to sweat some more later. I didn't even have time to run by the cabin."

"Whatever."

Melanie suppressed a laugh and ate her meal. After wards she went down to the arena to practice some. She hated how everyone thought the Aphrodite kids were useless, and she was determined to prove them wrong. She entered the arena and saw Annabeth practicing on a few dummies.

"Hey," Melanie said as she came up behind Annabeth. Annabeth whipped around and looked ready to attack with her dagger.

"Word of advice. Never sneak up on someone angry with a knife. Another word of advice, don't get involved with a kid of the big three. Totally not worth the trouble," Annabeth said as she stalked off.

"Whoa. What's her problem?" Melanie mumbled.

"She's just pissed at Percy," Nico said from behind her. Melanie jumped then turned to see Nico with his sword ready. "Percy said you needed some help with sword lessons. I volunteered."

"Okay. Well let's get started," Melanie said as she grabbed her sword.


	16. Flags and Swords

**I've hit a thousand views! This is a HUGE accomplishment for me. So as a thanks, I have a little contest for you. I'm doing the happy dance over here!**

Melanie made a quick swipe, and her dummy was done for.

"Nice job Melanie," Nico said, "I heard Drew getting onto you this afternoon at lunch, so we have thirty minutes until dinner if you want to go shower and change."

"Nah, if it makes Drew angry, I'm all for it. Besides, I'll just get sweaty and dirty tonight at capture the flag," Melanie said.

"I thought you and Drew were supposed to always get along, considering the fact that you're sisters?"

"Siblings fight and argue, it is only natural."

"Whoa, you sound like you have had siblings all your life."

"I don't know, what about you. I heard you had another sister, Hazel. Do you two fight?"

"We have our disagreements. So if you're not going to change, does that mean you want to practice some more?" Nico asked.

"Sure, but this time I want to try going against you."

"If you say so."

Melanie stood her ground and waited for Nico to strike first. As he came towards her she ducked and rolled. She popped up behind him and knocked him over. She held her sword even with his chest.

Then, Nico rolled over and was lunging for Melanie before she knew what to do. She dodged out of the way, and was tripped by her untied shoelaces. She was on her butt scrambling to get up, but not before Nico was in front of her. He disarmed her and held his sword even with her chest.

Melanie held her hands up in surrender, "You got me," she huffed out. Nico laughed and turned towards the water station. Melanie climbed to her feet and jumped on Nico's back. She had her sword in her hands and brought it to his head. "Who's the winner now?" Melanie taunted.

"Okay you got me. Now let's wash up for dinner," he said as they went to wash their hands.

Everyone had eaten dinner in a hurry and had cleared the plates. The cabin inspection scores had been announced. Aphrodite had won, but they ha failed to tell Melanie what. Hermes had lost and was left kitchen duty.

A conch horn was blown, and two groups came marching in. One group had a large silver flag with one of those doctor signs. Melanie thought it was called a caduceus. There were the Stoll brothers and the rest of their cabin. There was another flag that was a blood red. It had a boars head and a bloody spear. It could only be Ares.

The teams had already made alliances. Hermes teamed with Athena, Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hypnos, and a few other minor gods. Ares had Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Hecate, and other minor gods.

Chiron stopped his foot on the marble to get everyone's attention. "You know the rules! No maiming or killing. The flag must always be hidden in plain sight with a maximum of two guards. The creek is the boundary line, and you may go anywhere in the forest. You may not bound or gag your opponents. I shall be the referee and battlefield medic. Now," he said as he spread his arms wide, "arm yourselves!"

Weapons and armor spread across the tables, yet the Aphrodite table seemed a little bare. There were two sets of armor and two shields. "I told Chiron we were the only ones who were really participating so he got you some things he hoped would fit," Piper explained. Melanie tried it on and then seemed to fit, but the shield was extremely heavy. She put on her helmet, which had a blue horse hair plume, and followed Piper out of the pavilion.

Soon they were spreading out through the forest. "So what are we doing?" Melanie asked.

"We are defense, we will be positioned about halfway between the flag and the creek," Piper replied. Melanie followed her.

The game had begun, and so far they had seen squat. About three minutes later, Melanie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to thin air. Just then Annabeth materialized taking off a Yankee's baseball cap. "I have a plan," she said before dragging Melanie with her. Melanie was confused but followed. "Okay, so everyone expects me to have my cap, so we are going to meet the Stoll brothers near the creek. Then, we are going to try to find the flag. I think we have scouts that have already found it. Then the Stolls and I will distract the guards and you grab the flag. Then you have to head for the creek. You will be wearing my invisible cap so you should be good. Got it?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"That will have to work," she said as she handed Melanie her cap. They met with the Stoll brothers who had already learned of the flags location.

On the way there, they encountered a small group of border patrol. Three Ares kids, Clarisse being one of them. She charged at Annabeth, but Melanie quickly did armed her. She had a wooden spear, and the tip seemed to be lighting up. Melanie broke the top part off and dodged to the side. Clarisse came roaring after her.

"That was brand new! You will pay for this… whoever you are," she yelled. The other two kids were quickly disarmed, and Melanie's teammates joined her. They were off again.

They arrived shortly. "Okay… go!" Annabeth said.

Melanie waited until both guards were distracted to take the flag. She grabbed it then dodged the other direction. She went to the direction of the creek. She was right in front of the creek when she saw Percy. He had the flag and was about to step over. Melanie leaped across and landed behind him. He had taken the time to taunt the few people who were being held on the opposing team. Melanie ripped off the cap and said, "Too late, sorry."

The flag turned to a rise color and a dove appeared on it. Melanie smirked then held the flag up. The few team mates who witnessed it cheered. Others emerged from the forest. Someone lifted her up onto their shoulders. She looked down to see Nico. He started a chant and the team joined in. Melanie felt happy. Everyone had thought she could never have done it, but she did. She smiled as they exited the forest.

Melanie finally took the chance to shower. She showered, then changed into some well worn jeans and a Camp Half-Blood shirt that had been given to her. Her black hi-tops were a little muddy, but wearable. She shut her mostly empty trunk. The school had provided uniforms, so other than that Melanie only had clothes her siblings had offered her. Piper had helped her mostly, considering the fact she didn't really like the flashy outfits either.

Melanie was lying on her bed relaxing when a little girl entered, "Hey Melanie! Aren't you going to campfire?"

"Uh, sure. I completely forgot. I haven't had the chance to go yet. Let me grab a jacket," Melanie said as she pulled on her jacket.

The girl smiled showing off a mouthful of metal. "I'm Lacy. I figured you didn't remember all of our names."

"Yeah, it is kinda hard. Thanks. So what do we do at campfire?"

Lacy began to explain the singing, the colorful fire, and the s'mores. "Well I'm there!" Melanie said as she heard the word s'mores. She quickened her pace and followed Lacy to the amphitheater.

Melanie had had so much fun at the camp fire. She had eaten some of her siblings s'mores because they were to worried about the calories. She had never really been one for camp songs, but she just smiled and listened to everyone else.

Once the campfire was over she started heading back to her cabin. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Nico, and her smile brightened. "Hey Sugar!" she exclaimed.

Nico laughed and said, "Hey… Champ!" Nico said in search of a nickname.

"Champ?" Melanie said with her eyebrows drawn together.

"Okay, that one doesn't work. But good job today!"

"Thanks. Well, I better be headed to bed. I'm a little tired," Melanie said. She gave him a quick hug and jogged inside the cabin.

"You hugged him again!" Clara said as Melanie sat on her bed after she had changed to her pajamas.

"Yeah…" Melanie replied skeptically.

"I swear you two are going to make an adorable couple!"

"Whatever you say. Well I'm going to sleep," Melanie said. She fell asleep smiling. Today had been a good day, but when she woke up, she was bound and gagged in the back of a moving van.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So later on I'm going to introduce a new character. I'm not sure what their name will be or their parent. So if you have any ideas just PM them to me and I'll choose my favorite. Basically the character is a boy or girl at any age in their teens. They aren't an extremely big role but i wouldnt consider them minor. Not exactly evil just someone who kinda knows Melanie since before she was a part of camp. So thanks for the one thousand views. I would hug you guys, but I don't know you. And I'm sorry if this isn't a big accomplishment according to you but I'm happy! Don't be a joy thief. **

**Thanks!**

**Dr. John Watson**


	17. What a Crazy Family

"Hey Mels!" said a singsong voice above Melanie. Melanie slowly turned her head to the voice, and she was met by Clara. Clara's long blonde hair hung in Melanie's face.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked weakly. She still felt extremely tired.

"Taking you home, silly! Evan promised me this sweet deal. I get to have a little fun as long as I bring a little 'charm' along with the group."

"Home? Fun? Charm? You're not making since, Clara."

"We do a little scrubbing at your memory. Evan and I can have a bit of fun, your brother is cute. And while I might not have charm speak like Drew and Piper, I still have charm."

"Ew! Evan is not cute. The opposite. And I don't want to go home. The monsters could come after me!"

"Well, sorry! Life sucks!" Clara said in a taunting voice.

"Are you seriously doing this just to get some action with my brother?"

"Oh, trust me it is a bit more than that. Oh and they told me of your little escape plan last time. Don't worry, this time you can't escape."

"How did you even drug me? I don't sleep that hard, and I feel extremely tired."

"Oh I must have accidentally given you my sleeping pill when you took my s'more. I have a hard time sleeping, so I always put a sleeping pill in my s'more at campfire. Sorry!" Clara chuckled as she left from overhead.

Melanie tried to tug her hands free, but her hands were cuffed to some railing. She was inside a cage without a top. She couldn't see out of it, but she could here them whispering in the back of the van. She just hoped she could get an escape plan this time.

Nico woke up the next morning and went straight to breakfast. The Aphrodite table was a mess. Some of them were plain scared and without their makeup. The rest weren't there. Piper, Drew, Clark, Clara, and Melanie were missing.

He approached Lacy from behind, "Hey, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Melanie and Clara went missing this morning! So did those boys you guys caught the other day! Piper and Drew went with Clark to tell Chiron. Clark said Clara was talking about some crazy stuff yesterday. He think she might have done it!"

Nico didn't need to hear anymore. He turned and ran for the Big House. As he came to the porch, Chiron exited with the three demigods. "Nico, please accompany us to the pavilion. The situation will be explained there," Chiron said as he lead the rest to the pavilion. "Heroes! May I have your attention! It appears we have a situation. Some of our prisoners, along with some of our campers have disappeared. We will be sending a quest to find them to those who are willing to go."

Nico was the first to stand up and volunteer, "I will I helped them last time."

"Clara is my twin I think I might be able to help," Clark said.

Henry stood up at his table, "Melanie is my best friend. Count me in."

"You will leave by noon. You have until then to gather provisions," Chiron announced.

Nico didn't hesitate he ran to his cabin an grabbed a spare set of clothing, cash, drachmas, energy bars, his sword, and anything else he could think to grab. By noon he had met up with Clark and Henry on the porch of the Big House.

"Alright boys, here is some cash and drachmas. We have arranged for a few Peagasi to be of use. We would give you a ride to the city but it appears that they stole the van. Good luck," Chiron said as the Pegasi landed.

Clark headed for a completely white one as if it was his own. "You two friends?" Nico asked in amusement.

"He's my Pegasus, Maximus," Clark said. Nico and Henry gave each other amused expressions then mounted the two remaining Pegasi.

Melanie had eventually drifted off to sleep. Sometime around what she figured was noon, she was woken by Dean. He was shaking her awake and leading her out of the van into an old RV. She was lead into the room at the back. The bed had old sheets on top so she would at least be able to sleep semi-comfortably. The windows had sheets of metal welded over them. The emergency exit was welded shut. She thankfully had bathroom access this time.

"Don't think you're escaping this one," Garrett laughed as he shut the door. He didn't bother locking it. She would have to go through the others to escape. She needed Annabeth's cap of invisibility.

Clara entered the room with an extra bounce to her step. "God your brother is such a great-"

"Oh my gods. Don't. Even. Say it. That is gross," Melanie interrupted her.

Clara laughed, "You might find it gross, but after a while you won't even remember it. I brought you a glass of water."

Melanie noticed the cloudy tint but didn't question it as she downed the glass. She just hoped she'd be strong enough no to have her memory erased.

"Well, I better get going I have a date," Clara said as she left the room. Melanie was bored. She sat on the bed. She thought about how she was most likely going to lose her memory of the last month or two. She started to cry. She had made new friends and felt accepted. Sure she now lived in an oversized Barbie house, but at least had a family where she was accepted. She fell asleep soon enough.

Henry had been the one to spot it. It had been the camp van the prisoners had escaped in. It had a certain smell to it which helped Henry. They found it parked outside of an old warehouse. Nico had volunteered to peak through the boarded up windows.

"I'm telling you, once Evan drops his sister off, it will be easy sailing," said a tall girl.

"He's getting to caught up in this. I think he cares for her to much. She is a helpless daughter of love," said a red headed boy lying on the old couch.

"I think it's cool. I mean he's following his dads last wishes. To keep his sister safe. I mean she'd be a lot safer at her home then some camp. Plus that camp might get messed up once Evan is through with it."

Nico didn't need to hear much more. He ran to the others who were hiding behind the dumpsters and told them they needed to find the nearest phone.

After a couple minutes of flying around, they decided on a public library. "Clark, go in and ask to use a phone. Tell them your trying to get a ride or something and you don't have any cash," Nico told them.

"But why me?" Clark questioned.

"Your the least scarred, most attractive, and most charming. Now go," Henry insisted.

Clark didn't need to be told twice. He walked into the library and gave the the librarian a smile. "Hi," he said giving the old lady his biggest and brightest smile, "I'm kinda new in town, and I was out exploring around. I'm kinda lost. Could I borrow a phone to call my parents?"

"Sure thing, dearie," the old lady said as she asked for a number to type in. Clark gave it to her reluctantly. The phone was picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" said a weary voice. It was one of the nymphs working the phone.

"Hey, it's Clark. Remember that little quest I received? We couldn't find a pay phone to contact you or anything else along the lines, so we are at the library here in…" Clark checked the town map and have the nymph the town name.

"Oh, uh yeah," the nymph said as they began to understand his meanings.

"Well I found this awesome looking warehouse off of the interstate. It would be fun to explore. It has a car like that one from camp. I saw some other kids from camp around there."

"I will send somebody to check it out. Have you met up with your sisters yet?" the nymph asked.

"No, but be sure to let Uncle C know this. Well I'll find my sisters then head back home. Talk to you later."

"Bye," the nymph said before hanging up.

"Did you get it situated?" the librarian asked. Clark nodded as he thanked the lady then left quickly.

"Did you get ahold of someone?" Nico asked as Clark met the other two behind more dumpsters.

"Yeah, some nymph. The librarian was listening in so I gave the nymph a somewhat cryptic instructions. She got them, and she is sending someone to get the van and check the warehouse out."

"K. Let's go then. Melanie can't wait much longer," Henry said as he led them off.


	18. It's on the House

Nico had almost given up hope on finding Melanie. They had kept an eye out for any suspicious looking cars on the road, although that could be anything. Henry had suggested they checked by Melanie's house, but found nothing other than a sad Mr. and Mrs. Livingston. They had even checked in with Clark and Clara's parents. They had almost given up hope before Clark had the most brilliant idea.

"If monsters can sense a demigod if they use a cellphone, then why can't we?" Clark asked. He seemed anxious to find Clara.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to use a cellphone," Nico said as he dismissed Clark's idea.

"I saw Evan using one from time to time when Melanie and I hung out with him," Henry said.

"Okay maybe he is stupid enough to use a phone, but we can't track him," Nico argued.

"But a monster can, and we can find a monster," Clark said.

Nico gave a sly smile and said, "Well let's catch us a monster."

Melanie was seated on a bed in a nasty motel. It reminded her of the motels Sam and Dean stayed in on Supernatural. She was being watched constantly by Evan and his minions.

"Melanie," Evan said as he walked towards her, "you have one last chance to join us, otherwise your memory will be gone relatively soon."

"Do you really think you could persuade me at this point?" Melanie said with a sassy attitude.

"I didn't order any of your sass," Evan said.

"It's on the house."

Evan chuckled before responding, "You've made your answer quite clear."

"Good!" Melanie said.

There was a faint knock on the door, and Brice went to answer it. A boy with short dirty blonde hair walked in. He was a little bit like a stub, round and short. His skin was pale, an he looked half-asleep. "Ron at your service," the kid said with a yawn.

"How is this kid supposed to help us?" Clara said.

"He's a child of Hypnos, and he-" Evan began before Clara interrupted him.

"Say no more," she said, "I get it," and turned back to her cell phone.

"So who's memory am I supposed to partly erase? And let me just remind you I'm not one hundred percent sure it will work," Ron said.

"Over here, and just do the best you can," Evan said as he led Ron towards Melanie. Melanie backed up against the wall. "Oh calm down Mels! It's going to happen regardless of what you do."

"Let's start by giving her a nap," Ron said as she began to drift off to sleep. Right as she was closing her eyes, Melanie saw the door burst open. But a moment later her eyes were shut, and she was asleep.

*** ONE HOUR EARLIER ***

Nico thrust his sword into yet another monster, and he watched it turn to dust. None of the monsters had wanted to help them track a cell signal. He continued to look in the crowded streets. He found another monster and trailed it into a deserted alley. This monster didn't look much more promising than the others. Nico trapped the monster in a corner. He wasn't sure what the monster was, but it couldn't do much once Nico shoved it into a corner. Nico asked his questions.

"Is there any demigods near by using cell phones?" he asked.

"Put that thing away!" the monster demanded.

"Not until you answer my question," Nico said.

"Swear on the River Styx?" The monster asked.

Nico glared at the monster, but he swore on the River Styx.

"I think there's some demigods camped out in a motel outside of town, and they are using cell phones," the monster said, and tried to take off.

Nico shoved him back into the corner, "Where? I need an address."

The monster quickly rattled off an address and took off, but only met Clark at the corner. "Not so fast," he said with his dagger in his hand.

"B-but you promised!" the monster protested to Nico.

"I did. But he didn't. Besides we can't have you blabbing to them. Sorry," Nico said. He nodded to Clark, giving him the go ahead. Clark stabbed the monster and watched it crumble.

"Great. Now I have dust all over me!" Clark complained.

Nico just gave him a pat on the shoulder, and led him towards the Pegasi.

"Well we have a hotel to get to and two girls to rescue," Nico said as they took off.

About fifteen minutes later they located the motel. It was a cheap motel that gave Henry the chills. The located a van and noticed a boy going inside. With a familiar face opening the door. "That's Brice!" Henry noted.

"Well we found them!" Clark noted, "But now what do we do?"

"Well none of them are all that trained and we do have the element of surprise," Nico said.

"Oh gods," Clark said, "You don't mean we have to-?"

"Yup!" Nico said as the landed their Pegasi on the side of the building. They dismounted and made their way towards the door. "Alright," Nico said, "On the count of three." He held up his fingers. On three they charged through the door. They hit somebody who was standing behind the door, Brice. He was on his face.

Evan whipped around to face the three intruders. The blonde kid who had recently entered the room took cover behind the bed. Dean and Garrett quickly lunged for their weapons, but not before Clark got in the way. He held up his knife with a menacing glare. Nico took on Evan. Evan had his sword strapped to his side and pulled it out. It wasn't much, but Evan still figured he could beat Nico with it. Nico lunged and knocked Evan's sword from his hand. Evan rolled away, and towards Dean's and Garrett's weapons behind Clark. Henry ran after him, shaking his shoe off in the process. As Evan grabbed a weapon, he whipped around and met Henry's hoof square between the eyes.

Clark took a step towards Dean, but Clara came out of nowhere and hit her brother in the back of the head with a wooden plank. Clark slumped forward, and he passed out. Clara then turned to take a swing at Henry, but Nicosnuck up behind herand took the piece of wood from behind her. He used it to hit her over the head and she landed in the same position as her brother. Henry grabbed some rope he noticed lying on the table and handed some to Nico. Together, they tied everyone up together.

"Where's Melanie?" Nico barked. Garrett nodded towards the bed, and Nico rushed towards her. He attempted shaking her awake, but she remained asleep. He yelled at her and tried everything he could think of. In a moment of desperation Nico placed his lips over hers and kissed her. He wasn't sure whether it was to wake her or of it was because he was worried she was dead, but a moment later Melanie's eyes were open and she was pushing Nico away.

"Whoa. I'm fine. I just got put under a sleeping spell or something," she said.

"Oh, uh, um sorry," Nico stuttered.

"It's fine," Melanie said as she surveyed the room. She noticed there was one person missingfrom the captured bunch, "What happened to- THERE!" Melanie said as she pointed to Ron trying to escape through the open door. Nico reached him in three steps and tied him up with the others.

"I'll call camp. They said they were going to send someone this way last time we called to give us a ride back," Nico said as he reached for the phone. Before Nico could call though, Mr. D appeared in the doorway.

"No need to call," he said, snatching the phone from Nico, "I'm here to take the traitors to Olympus for their trial. I suggest you get on your way back once he comes around because I cancelled your ride," Mr. D motioned to Clark. Before anyone could protest, he took the bundle of kids and was gone in the blink of a eye.

"Well that was… weird," Henry said.

"What did he mean "trial on Olympus?" Melanie asked in confusion.

"I'm not even completely sure, but I suggest we wait for Clark to wake up. Then we will tell him about Clara," Nico suggested with a sad tone.

"What about Clara?" Clark asked as he groggily woke up. Henry began to explain what happened. Clark looked upset, but said, "I suppose she deserved it."

Melanie gave her brother a pat on the back then helped him out towards his Pegasus. "Do you need me to ride with you?" she asked as they headed outside so theycould head on home.

"Nah, my Pegasus has me. Besides you should be hanging out with your boyfriend if you ask me," he said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Melanie protested.

"Just go," Clark said as he mounted his Pegasus.

Melanie slowly approached Nico, "Can I ride with you?" she asked reluctantly, "Clark won't let me ride with him, and I think we need to talk."

"Sure," he said as he offered her help onto the Pegasus. He climbed on after her and lead the group back towards camp.

You guys have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't written in forever. I got writers block (three times), my story got erased (twice), I had practice, and Tumblr, and school. It has been busy. But I did warn you guys. Thanks for the patience though! I'll try not to do that again.

Thanks!

Dr. John

Nico had almost given up hope on finding Melanie. They had kept an eye out for any suspicious looking cars on the road, although that could be anything. Henry had suggested they checked by Melanie's house, but found nothing other than a sad Mr. and Mrs. Livingston. They had even checked in with Clark and Clara's parents. They had almost given up hope before Clark had the most brilliant idea.

"If monsters can sense a demigod if they use a cellphone, then why can't we?" Clark asked. He seemed anxious to find Clara.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to use a cellphone," Nico said as he dismissed Clark's idea.

"I saw Evan using one from time to time when Melanie and I hung out with him," Henry said.

"Okay maybe he is stupid enough to use a phone, but we can't track him," Nico argued.

"But a monster can, and we can find a monster," Clark said.

Nico gave a sly smile and said, "Well let's catch us a monster."

Melanie was seated on a bed in a nasty motel. It reminded her of the motels Sam and Dean stayed in on Supernatural. She was being watched constantly by Evan and his minions.

"Melanie," Evan said as he walked towards her, "you have one last chance to join us, otherwise your memory will be gone relatively soon."

"Do you really think you could persuade me at this point?" Melanie said with a sassy attitude.

"No need for your sass," Evan said.

"It's on the house."

Evan chuckled before responding, "You've made your answer quite clear."

"Good!" Melanie said.

There was a faint knock on the door, and Brice went to answer it. A boy with short dirty blonde hair walked in. He was a little bit like a stub, round and short. His skin was pale, an he looked half-asleep. "Ron at your service," the kid said with a yawn.

"How is this kid supposed to help us?" Clara said.

"He's a child of Hypnos, and he-" Evan began before Clara interrupted him.

"Say no more," she said, "I get it," and turned back to her cell phone.

"So who's memory am I supposed to partly erase? And let me just remind you I'm not one hundred percent sure it will work," Ron said.

"Over here, and just do the best you can," Evan said as he led Ron towards Melanie. Melanie backed up against the wall. "Oh calm down Mels! It's going to happen regardless of what you do."

"Let's start by giving her a nap," Ron said as she began to drift off to sleep. Right as she was closing her eyes, Melanie saw the door burst open. But a moment later her eyes were shut, and she was asleep.

*** ONE HOUR EARLIER ***

Nico thrust his sword into yet another monster, and he watched it turn to dust. None of the monsters had wanted to help them track a cell signal. He continued to look in the crowded streets. He found another monster and trailed it into a deserted alley. This monster didn't look much more promising than the others. Nico trapped the monster in a corner. He wasn't sure what the monster was, but it couldn't do much once Nico shoved it into a corner. Nico asked his questions.

"Is there any demigods near by using cell phones?" he asked.

"Put that thing away!" the monster demanded.

"Not until you answer my question," Nico said.

"Swear on the River Styx?" The monster asked.

Nico glared at the monster, but he swore on the River Styx.

"I think there's some demigods camped out in a motel outside of town, and they are using cell phones," the monster said, and tried to take off.

Nico shoved him back into the corner, "Where? I need an address."

The monster quickly rattled off an address and took off, but only met Clark at the corner. "Not so fast," he said with his dagger in his hand.

"B-but you promised!" the monster protested to Nico.

"I did. But he didn't. Besides we can't have you blabbing to them. Sorry," Nico said. He nodded to Clark, giving him the go ahead. Clark stabbed the monster and watched it crumble.

"Great. Now I have dust all over me!" Clark complained.

Nico just gave him a pat on the shoulder, and led him towards the Pegasi.

"Well we have a hotel to get to and two girls to rescue," Nico said as they took off.

About fifteen minutes later they located the motel. It was a cheap motel that gave Henry the chills. The located a van and noticed a boy going inside. With a familiar face opening the door. "That's Brice!" Henry noted.

"Well we found them!" Clark noted, "But now what do we do?"

"Well none of them are all that trained and we do have the element of surprise," Nico said.

"Oh gods," Clark said, "You don't mean we have to-?"

"Yup!" Nico said as the landed their Pegasi on the side of the building. They dismounted and made their way towards the door. "Alright," Nico said, "On the count of three." He held up his fingers. On three they charged through the door. They hit somebody who was standing behind the door, Brice. He was on his face.

Evan whipped around to face the three intruders. The blonde kid who had recently entered the room took cover behind the bed. Dean and Garrett quickly lunged for their weapons, but not before Clark got in the way. He held up his knife in a menacing way. Nico took on Evan. Evan had his sword strapped to his side and pulled it out. It wasn't much, but Evan still figured he could beat Nico. Nico lunged and knocked Evan's sword from his hand. Evan rolled away, and towards Dean's and Garrett's weapons behind Clark. Henry ran after him, shaking his shoe off in the process. As Evan grabbed a weapon, he whipped around and bet Henry's hoof square between the eyes.

Clark took a step towards Dean, but Clara came out of nowhere and hit her brother in the back of the head with a wooden plank. Clark slumped forward, and he passed out. Clara then turned to take a swing at Henry, but Nico grappled her price of wood from behind her. He used it to hit her over the head and she landed in the same position as her brother. Henry grabbed some rope he noticed lying on the table and handed some to Nico. Together, they tied everyone up to a table.

"Where's Melanie?" Nico barked. Garrett nodded towards the bed, and Nico rushed towards her. He attempted shaking her awake, but she remained asleep. In a moment of desperation Nico layer his lips over hers and kissed her. He wasn't sure whether it was to wake her or of it was because he was worried she was dead, but a moment later Melanie's eyes were open and she was pushing Nico away.

"Whoa. I'm fine. I just got put under a sleeping spell or something," she said.

"Oh, uh, um sorry," Nico stuttered.

"It's fine," Melanie said as she surveyed the room. She noticed there was one person missing, "What happened to- THERE!" Melanie said as she pointed to Ron trying to escape through the open door. Nico reached him in three steps and tied him up with the others.

"I'll call camp. They said they were going to send someone this way last time we called to give us a ride back," Nico said as he reached for the phone. Before Nico could call though, Mr. D appeared in the doorway.

"No need to call," he said, snatching the phone from Nico, "I'm here to take the traitors to Olympus for their trial. I suggest you get on your way back once he comes around," Mr. D motioned to Clark. Before anyone could protest, he took the bundle of kids and was gone in the blink of a eye.

"Well that was… weird," Henry said.

"So I suggest we wait for Clark to wake up. Then we will tell him about Clara," Nico suggested.

"What about Clara?" Clark asked as he groggily woke up. Henry began to explain what happened. Clark looked upset, but said, "I suppose she deserved it."

Melanie gave her brother a pat on the back then helped him out towards his Pegasus. "Do you need me to ride with you?" she asked.

"Nah, my Pegasus has me. Besides you should be hanging out with your boyfriend if you ask me," he said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Melanie protested.

"Just go," Clark said as he mounted his Pegasus.

Melanie slowly approached Nico, "Can I ride with you?" she asked reluctantly, "Clark won't let me ride with him, and I think we need to talk."

"Sure," he said as he offered her help onto the Pegasus. He climbed on after her and lead the group back towards camp.

**Before you say anything, I'm SO sorry. I told you guys a while back I was going to be getting busy. I had writers block (three times), my story got erased (two times), I had practice, and school, and then Tumblr became extremely addicting. I'm sorry. Thank you for being so patient though! I've tried to make up for it with this long chapter and a Meco moment (NicoxMelanie which is a name my friend and I came up with and someone confirmed) and an extra long chapter. **

**Thanks!**

**Dr. John Watson**


	19. Meet the Patents

No more than twenty seconds after they had taken flight Melanie had an idea. She didn't like, but it was what she needed to do. "I think I should stop and see my parents," she said just loud enough for Nico to hear her.

"Are you sure? What are you going to tell them?" Nico asked.

"I think I got it covered, and in going to explain the whole demigod thing to them too," she said. He nodded and motioned for the other two to head towards Chicago. They gave him confused looks, but followed.

Once they had soon landed in the alley behind Melanie's house, Henry looked nervous. "We can't do this Melanie! They'll call the cops on us!" he objected.

"I think I can get my dad to listen to me, let's just hope he's home," she said a she made her way to the back entrance of the house. She pulled Nico, Henry, and the silent Clark behind her and headed for the back door. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the house. That particular entrance opened to the kitchen. Her mom and dad sat, heads bent, at the table.

"You can go home for the day, Anne," Mrs. Livingston said assuming Melanie was the housekeeper.

"Mom? Dad? It's me," Melanie said and her parents whipped around in their seats.

Her dad was the first to rush forward and envelope her in a bear-hug, "Melly-Belly!" he exclaimed. "My god, what happened? Are you hurt? Who-" he started asking questions, but before he could continue, Melanie silenced him.

"I'm fine. I'll explain everything, but first can we have a seat?"

"Sure thing!" Mr. Livingston said eager to please her. They sat around the kitchen table. Mr. Livingston called in Anne the housekeeper, and had her make snacks. She seemed beyond shocked, but she didn't say anything and left as told.

"Where do I begin?" Melanie said with thought.

"Where you can," Mr. Livingston prompted. Mrs. Livingston had yet to say a word.

"Well, Henry and I were walking to school that one day, and... Henry you're better at explaining," she said, "Tell them everything. And I mean everything."

Henry looked completely stunned, but began to tell them the story of the cyclops, and then how Melanie was a half-blood. He explained camp and her quest, then Evan and the school and then what had happened two days ago. He then told them about Melanie's rescue, and he stopped there.

"That's the biggest load of bull sh-" Mrs. Livingston began.

"Mom! It's true. Look at Henry's feet. Show them," Melanie prompted. Henry uneasily pulled one foot off, and then showcased it. "See?" Melanie asked. "Mom, you have to believe me," she said using charm speak.

"It must be true," Mrs. Livingston said.

"Mom that was me using charm speak. It's a special gift very few daughters of Aphrodite have. I'm one of them."

Mrs. Livingston blinked a few times. Then said, "I. I think I need a drink," and went for the liquor cabinet.

Mr. Livingston had yet to say a word. "Dad," Melanie said giving his arm a little shake from across the table.

"What? Oh sorry. That's just a lot to take in," he responded.

Just then there was a knock at the door and a boy came barreling into the kitchen. He had messy yet stylish dark hair with blue eyes. He was somewhat tan and muscular. He surveyed the room and his eyes landed on Melanie immediately. "Melly-Belly! Thank gods you're okay!" the boy said he came to give her a hug.

"Dylan! Wait. Thank gods?"

"Nico, Clark, … and Henry!" the boy, Dylan said seeming happy only to see Henry.

"Wait! You guys know each other? What?" Melanie said thoroughly confused.

"Dylan here is a half-blood," Clark said with a cold tone.

"What?" Melanie said with disbelief.

Just then Melanie's Aunt Caroline entered. She was Mrs. Livingston's younger sister. "Isabel," she said to her sister, "has Melanie told you?" Caroline took a moment to observe her sister. "Well judging from the glass of scotch and look of confusion I'll guess she has." Caroline set her purse on the counter and began to explain, "About 18 years I met Dylan's father, Ares, god pf war. He was just some guy outside the bar I had gone to. He had a leather jacket and was on a motorcycle, which at the time I couldn't resist. Heck! I still can't resist guys in leather jackets and motorcycles. Anyways he told me once I was pregnant about all this camp Half-Blood stuff."

"You're nuts Caroline. Complete and absolute nuts," Mrs. Livingston replied.

"So why is Clark here?" Dylan asked.

"She's my sister. And Clara is a nutjob," Clark said with attitude.

"Woah! You're a daughter of Aphrodite?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Melanie asked.

"No not at all. You just don't seem like the Aphrodite daughter type. But it's cool,"

"Dylan told me about Evan, and I think the safest option is to send her to camp. I'll send Dylan with her," Caroline said.

"I don't know…" Mrs. Livingston said.

"Isabel, it's our best bet. It will keep Melanie safe," Mr. Livingston assured his wife.

"If you say so Hank," she said to her husband.

"I'll explain Camp Half-Blood while the kids get ready," Caroline said.

"Let me grab a bag of my own stuff!" Melanie said as she raced up the stairs. She grabbed a duffel bag from her closet and threw some clothes into it. She grabbed the rest of her Doctor Who and Sherlock DVD sets that hadn't been with her the day she had left. Her iPod, a couple books and a few photos. Her bag was only half full but it was all she needed. She turned to leave, but saw Nico staring at her poster plastered walls and ceiling.

"You are quite the nerd, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

"Listen about earlier…" he started.

"Like I said, its' okay. I didn't mind."

Nico's eyebrow raised. "Oh really? Do you still not mind." He took a step closer.

Melanie shook her head. "Not particularly, why?" Nico didn't answer with words, instead he took one final step towards her and leaned his forehead against her's. Melanie's eyes widened, but she didn't step back. Nico smiled before he kissed her. It only lasted for a brief moment, a clearing of a throat interrupted them. Melanie quickly stepped back, and blushed seeing Dylan leaning in her doorway.

"Um, we're about to head out. I told your mom you would be riding with me. She didn't want you riding on a Pegasus," Dylan said.

"But I can ride a motorcycle on a rode with other reckless drivers?" Melanie said.

"I think she just wants me to be with you at all times."

"Okay, let's go then," she said as she followed him out the door.

"Wait I brought your sword!" Nico said, "I mean, in case you needed it. It's on the Pegasus."

She shoved her duffel into Dylan's hands and told him to load it as she followed him outside. Nico handed her her sword, and before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek feeling more comfortable. Then Dylan drove his motorcycle around back. She strapped her Sword to her side.

"A sword? You seem more like the type Melly-Belly," Dylan said.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. But yes. And what's with the gun?"

"Glock 18. You got your sword, I got my gun."

"We'll let's ride," she said as she waved to her friends. Then Dylan shot off.

**So to address some confusion some people are having, Percabeth isn't an item here. It's a reference to my friends story "A Bump in the Road" by DeepFriedTwinkies. It should be under my favorites and you guys should check it out. And let me just say I'm sorry I have grammatical errors. I they to proof read the best I can and I have a friend proofread them to. They aren't proof read fifty times before publishing. Sorry. And thank you to PopiAle for their wonderful character they came up with, Dylan. Thanks for all the reviews! I do like them. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Thanks!**

**Dr. John Watson**


	20. Place your Bets

The sound of the motorcycle was louder than any attempts Melanie made at a conversation, but they eventually stopped for a refuel for both the bike and themselves.

"So," Dylan started the conversation, "you and di Angelo are dating?"

"Well… not exactly. We just kissed."

"Good, I don't really trust him. He's to shady and always seems to be in danger."

"Well I like him and trust him. He's saved my life at least twice, and hasn't given me reason not to trust him," Melanie retorted.

"Okay," Dylan said, "I'm just giving you a fair warning."

"So what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. I had been talking on the phone with her, and she mentioned you. She had said there was a girl named Melanie who had been taken from camp. Then I realized it was you. I never realized you were a demigod though."

"Yeah, but I thought demigods couldn't use cell phones."

"There's a phone in the camp office that campers can use."

"So what is she like?" Melanie asked referring to Julie

"Funny, nice, pretty tough. Her name is Julie, she's a daughter of Hephaestus."

"She sounds cool."

"Yeah she is. So I say we keep on driving and we should make it to camp around three in the morning."

"Sounds good," Melanie said a their food arrived.

Once they had eaten their food, they hopped on the bike and headed straight for camp only stopping for gas. It was late when they arrived at camp, and nobody was there to greet them. She told Dylan goodnight and headed off towards her cabin.

She had been expecting to find her cabin up and waiting like the last time, but she walked and found everyone asleep. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changed into her pajamas, and went straight to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and found her cabin getting ready for the days activities. She got up and put on jeans and a t-shirt, threw her hair into a ponytail, and brushed her teeth. She made her bed and tidied up her area. She finished just as her cabin was leaving. She followed them out, and Lacy stayed back. "I grabbed you a muffin at breakfast since you slept in. Piper told me to grab you something and let you sleep. It's blueberry," she said.

"Thanks! Blueberry is my favorite. So what are the activities for today?" Melanie asked.

"I think we're supposed to climb the rock wall. It's really hard. There's lava and it shakes! I almost had my hair burned off last time!"

"Oh gods. Well I think we can do it," Melanie said as they headed off to their activities.

Melanie was completely exhausted after the day's activities, but she decided to go work in the arena. She didn't even change out of her slightly singed jeans from climbing the rock wall. She was determined to get better at the skill and more in shape. She entered the arena to find Dylan working with another girl. She had curly brown hair that was barely held back in her hair band, she was short and muscular. She wore white tank top and cargo shorts. She had calloused hands that gripped her sword fiercely. Dylan quickly disarmed her and pinned her. He swooped in for a kiss then let her up laughing. That must be Julie.

Dylan turned around and noticed Melanie, "Hey Melly-Belly! This is my girlfriend Juliana, but everyone calls her Julie. Jules, this is my cousin Melanie."

"Hi! Dylan told me a lot about you," Melanie said waving as she walked towards the couple.

"Same here," Julie said.

"So did you really come to practice?" Dylan asked Melanie.

"Of course," Melanie insisted. "Nico promised to come help me."

"I'll help you," Dylan offered, "at least until Nico gets here."

Melanie nodded and grabbed her sword from her side.

After about five minutes of working with Dylan, Melanie had worked up a really nice sweat. Then Nico walked into the arena.

"Nice job, work on your defensive stuff before you get really involved with your offensive. But you're coming along nicely," Dylan said before he went to go practice with Julie who had taken the time to get some water.

Melanie ran to Nico and gave him a quick hug, "So what time did you guys get in last night? We were back about thirty minutes after we left," he said.

"We'll aren't you bragging? But we got in around three. I'm so tired," she replied.

"Yeah I was looking for you at breakfast."

"Lacy brought me a muffin, and I slept in."

"We'll aren't you royalty?" he teased.

Melanie laughed and Dylan yelled from the bench where he was resting, "Get to work you two!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Melanie said with a mock salute to Dylan, to Nico she said, "Dylan suggested I really get to work on my defensive for today. If you don't mind."

"Sure," Nico said as they got to work.

Around two Melanie had to take a break. She was completely covered in sweat, and her legs were like jello. She made her way to the water station which Dylan and Julie had left an hour earlier to go play some basketball.

"Are you done?" Nico asked as he approached her at the water station.

"For the day," Melanie replied.

"Do you want go for a hike with me? Or we could do something else, but you don't have to if you don't want to," Nico said nervously.

"Nico di Angelo. Are you asking me on a date?" Melanie said with slight shock.

"Yeah... I guess I kinda am."

"Sure," she said, "Let's go for a hike."

Melanie followed Nico to a path around the woods.

"So what's with Dylan calling you 'Melly-Belly'?" Nico asked while they were walking.

"That was nickname when I was three. I'm really not sure where the 'Belly' part came from, but that's always been my nickname," Melanie responded, "and before you ask, no you can't call me that, Sugar."

"That's hardly fair," Nico objected. "What about just Melly?"

"Too childish."

"Hmm… what about… nah," he said rejecting the idea before he even said it aloud. "I know! Barbie!" he said clearly proud of myself.

"I don't know…"

"Well it's sticking."

"Okay. If you say s-" just then Melanie tripped over a root. She had skinned her knees through the holes in her jeans from rock climbing. Nico was immediately at her side and helping her stand up, but her ankle had been twisted in the process.

"It doesn't seem to be broken," he observed, "but we should go back to the infirmary and get some ice on it."

"But it hurts to walk, just give me a half hour or so," Melanie said as she tried to stand.

"You don't have to," Nico said as he helped her sit back down. He supported one hand behind her neck and one under her knees.

"Nico we can just wait until i can walk, I'll be fine," she protested once she realized what he was going to do, but he just stood, and shadow traveled to the infirmary. All heads turned as they saw Nico carrying Melanie. "She just twisted her ankle and we were about a mile into the forest. I thought she should ice on it before it swells to much," Nico explained.

"If you say so," said a boy with a cocky grin. He was blonde and tan, like most Apollo children. His eyes were a shining blue and he was taller than average, but not giant. His face was kind, and he looked nice enough. "The name's Levi, by the way." Nico set Melanie on a bed, and he quietly took a seat in the chair in the corner. The Apollo kids gave her some ice, bandages, and a very small amount of ambrosia. Less than fifteen minutes later, she was walking out of the infirmary with Nico's help.

"Well since we can't finish that hike, how about we just sit and talk?" Melanie offered.

"Sounds good," Nico said as they sat in the grass on the field.

They had sat in the grass just talking until it was time for dinner. By then Melanie was feeling better and could walk on her own with only a slight limp. She joined the Aphrodite table, and they were abuzz with gossip.

"Is it true?" Lacy asked from beside Melanie.

"Is what true?" Melanie asked.

"Did Nico really carry you to the infirmary when you twisted your ankle?"

"He just shadow traveled so I could get ice on it. Nothing else," Melanie said trying to stop the gossip.

"Sure… " said Clark from across the table, "I could totally tell he was in love with you when we went to look for you. You were all he talked about."

"Well it was probably because he was on a quest," Melanie said.

"No. That boy is totally in love with you."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Melanie said as their food came. She quickly got up to sacrifice her food. She then returned to her seat and tried to ignore her siblings.

The camp fire had been pretty cool, but same as the last time. On her way back, she heard a, "Barbie," and turned to see Nico leaning up against his cabin, " You responded," he chuckled.

She walked up to him and gave him a big hug, "Of course, Sugar."

He didn't let go. "How's the ankle?" Nico asked.

"Pretty good. I should probably go to my cabin though."

"Okay, goodnight," he leaned in to give her a kiss. She met his lips. They're kiss didn't last long though because a moment later there was a bunch of squeals behind them. Melanie turned to see at least half of her cabin watching them.

"I knew it," Lacy whispered.

"Only because I told you," Clark whispered back. Melanie was pretty sure there were two other kids exchanging some money.

"Well good night, Nico," she said as she hurried to her cabin.

"Night, Melanie," he called out as she left.

Once she got back to her cabin she turned to glare at her siblings. "Sorry," Lacy apologized.

"It's fine, just don't do it again," Melanie said.

They nodded, and Melanie gave them a smile.

Melanie showered then went to bed straight away.

**Thank you PopiAle for your help with Julie's character. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Keep on reviewing!**

**Thanks!**

**Dr. John Watson**


End file.
